Sly's injury
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Sly gets injured during one of his heists and is sent to hospital. Of course, Carmelita is worried sick. Rated T for minor violence and possibly adult situations. On HIATUS for now!
1. Chapter 1: The injury

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be to harsh on me, please? Thank you and of course R&R) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; Sucker punch production does. I do, however, own all non-fictional characters such as Dr. Morgan and the man in the coat.)**

**(A/N: the previous chapter was only a mere foretaste and since I already have a positive review, I'll be posting this story normally. First out is the complete chapter one!)**

**Chapter 1: The injury**

-''Darn it!'' Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox yelled, as another of her shock projectiles harmlessly smashed into a building façade. Her target, the raccoon Sly Cooper, was perched on top of an antenna on top of a rooftop.

-''Nice shot, Carmelita! You almost got me there!'' Sly chuckled. Carmelita growled.

-''Shut up, you blasted, goddamn thief!''

Sly jumped to the next rooftop, and Carmelita followed.

-''Whoa, easy there, sweetie. Bad temper isn't good for your health, you know.''

Carmelita scoffed.

-''Why do you care about my health, thief?''

-''Is that a crime? To care about the one you love?''

Carmelita blushed, but quickly returned to normal.

-''You can flatter me all you want, thief, but it won't keep me from placing you behind bars!''

Sly just laughed, after dodging another shock projectile.

-''Calm down, Carmy. I'm just trying to get a living here, you know''

-''By, what, stealing from others?'' Carmelita furiously roared.

But, just then, Sly slipped on a pipe.

-''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed as he fell down and in the process, hit the back of his head on a ledge sticking out from a building.

-''SLY!'' Carmelita yelled, seemingly forgotten what she had just said and done.

-''Oh my god! Sly! Are you ok? She asked as she kneeled down next to him. But Sly wasn't ok. Not at all. Blood was pouring out from a gap In the back of his head.

-''Uhhh... Carmelita? Is that you…?'' he said in a weak voice.

Carmelita took of her jacket and pressed it against the wound on his head.

-''Don't you worry, Sly. I'm here! You're going to be ok!''

Sly slowly reached up and place his hand on her cheek. Carm…elita…'' he said weakly and started to cough up blood.

-''Yes, Sly?'' she held his hand in her own.

-''If… this is the end… I just want to tell you… that I always loved you.''

A tear fell down Carmelita's cheek and landed on Sly's neck.

-''Oh, Sly.'' She said, very loving. ''You know, I love you too.

Sly smiled. Bu he was weak and close to death.

Carmelita started to panic. Sly was being drained of all his strength and was barely even able to breath.

-''NO! Sly! Stay with me, please! I don't want you to leave me!''

But Sly had already passed out. Despite Carmelita's effort, he wouldn't wake up. She picked him up, and started to walk towards a hospital nearby.

Someone watched her from a distance. It was a figure clad in a new, black coat as well as a top hat, also black.

-''Don't worry, Carmelita. Everything will be ok.'' The figure said.

Carmelita eventually reached the hospital, where a few nurses came to help her. They placed Sly on a gurney, carefully minding his injury.

Carmelita stood by, panicked and thoughtless as she watched him getting rolled into the hospital. A male nurse, a tall and handsome cheetah, came up to Carmelita, who just stared into nothing.

-''Um excuse me...?'' the doctor waved his hand in front of her face.

-''Wha-what?'' Carmelita slowly responded.

-''Excuse me, miss..?''

-''Fox. Carmelita Fox' Carmelita replied.

The doctor nodded.

-''Alright, Miss Fox. What happened?''

But Carmelita couldn't hear anything. Her mind went through all the memories she had with her beloved raccoon.

Ultimately, she collapsed crying, and the doctor barely managed to catch her.

-''There, there. It's alright. It's going to be ok.''

Carmelita didn't calm down at all. Instead, she cried even more.

-''Oh my god! Is he going to die?'' she said with tears falling from her eyes.

The doctor hesitated to answer.

-''I don't know. He seems to have a major concussion. He is also subjected to short-term memory loss.

-''But, is he going to die?'' Carmelita asked, more calm now.

-''Like I said, I don't know. But there's a small chance that this could happen.

The cheetah then received a phone call.

-''Dr. Morgan here. Ok. Good. I'll tell her. Ok. Bye.''

-''What?'' Carmelita asked.

''Your friends condition is under steady control. Do you want to see him?''

-''Yes, thank you. Is he ok?'' she asked anxiously.

-''His condition is indeed stable. I think he will make it.

But, like I said, he's subjected to short-term memory loss.

So Dr. Morgan entered the hospital with Carmelita. Thy walked down one corridor, two corridors, and finally, a third corridor. Halfway through, a tall figure clad in a back coat and top hat, handed her a piece of paper. Carmelita put it in her pocket and continued. Finally, they reached a door saying M10.

-''This is your friends room. Do you want to go in?''

-''Of course I do, he's my boyfriend!'' she lied.

-''Oh, sorry.'' Dr. Morgan said as he opened the door and walked away.

Carmelita went inside, closed the door behind her and went over to Sly's bed, where he was sleeping. Before she woke him up, she took out the piece of paper given to her by the coat-clad figure It said:

''Meet me behind the hospital at 9:00 pm SHARP.

A friend.''

Carmelita put the paper in her pocket again and checked her watch. 7:09 pm. Almost two hours left. Then, she found another piece of paper, which said:

''Patients record

Patient name: Sylvester James Cooper.

Patient age: 24

Patient status: Stable.

Seems to have a major concussion as well as suffering from short-term memory loss.

Also seems to have trouble sleeping. Talks in his sleep:

Carmelita, I love you. Must have Carmelita; I love her.

Chance of death: 2,8 %

She put the record away. And then looked at Sly. He looked so cute. And hot too, for that matter.

-''I love you, Sylvester James Cooper.'' She whispered as she placed a paw on his chest. Feeling his soft fur calmed her down.

Suddenly, Sly grunted very loudly and moved.

-''Sly? Are you awake?'' she firmly asked.

After, he went back to his previous status: Dead silent.

Just then, her phone rang.

-''Carmelita Fox here.''

- ''Um, hi, Inspector Fox. It's Bentley. We heard Sly got sent to hospital, so we're coming over. We also got you a present. You must be worried sick.''

You have no idea!'' Carmelita cried out.

-''Ok. We're coming over in 15 minutes.''

-''We?'' Carmelita asked curiously.

-''Yeah. Me, Murray and Penelope. He's our friend too, you know.''

-''Ok. Did I hear something about a present?''

''Yeah. It's some kind of letter or memo. I found it in Sly's room.

-Ok. See you later, Bentley.'' She said and hung up.

Just then, Dr. Morgan came into the room.

-''Hi, Miss Fox. Can I get you anything?''

-''No, thank you.''

-''You can stay with your boyfriend.'' Carmelita's ears twitched when she heard that word.

''For another hour. Then we need to take him in for testing.''

-''Ok, Carmelita responded.

Dr. Morgan exited the room just before Sly woke up.

-''Uggh.'' He grunted. Carmelita turned around.

-''Sly! You're awake!'' she yelled in excitement.

Sly slowly sat up. A bandage ran across his head.

-''Oh, hi.'' He whispered.

-''Oh, Sly. I thought you were done for.''

-''You're… I… I know that I've seen you before…'' he said

-''Can you guess my name? It begins with a C.''

-''A C? Uh… Caroline? No wait, that's not it. Carmen? No, it's something else… Carm... Carme… Carmelita!''

He yelled.

She smiled.

-''Yup, that's it.''

-''I'm… Sly, something, right?''

She nodded,

-''Sylvester James Cooper.''

Carmelita sat down at the foot of his bed.

-''Your face.. It's so beautiful.'' He said.

Carmelita placed his hand in her own. He started to purr softly.

-''Yours too. I love you, Sly Cooper.''

He smiled. She smiled. Suddenly she kissed him on the lips.

When they broke it, Sly's purr grew louder.

-''Oh, I love it when you do that, ringtail!''

-''Ringtail? Is that, like, some sort of nickname for me?''

-''Uh-huh.'' Carmelita nodded.

-''Ringtail.'' He repeated. ''Sounds catchy.''

Then, the rest of the Cooper gang came into the room.

-''Hi, Inspector Fox.'' Bentley said.

''How's Sly?'' Penelope asked.

-''I hope he's ok'' Murray anxiously said.

Carmelita turned around.

-''Hi, Bentley. How's it going?'' she asked.

-''I'm fine, Inspector Fox. The real question is, how is _Sly_?''

Sly sat up from lying down again and looked at his friends.

-''You're… my friends, right?'' he asked.

-''Yup.'' Murray answered. ''I'm Murray, that's Bentley and that's Penelope.

Sly lied down again. His doctor had told him not to sit up so much.

-''Oh, right. Inspector Fox, here's the letter.'' Bentley said and gave Carmelita the letter: a yellow scrap of paper.

-''Thank you.'' She answered.

-''I think we should leave Inspector Fox and Sly alone now.'' Bentley suggested, and so the trio left the room.

Carmelita then read the letter she go from Bentley. It looked like a finished love letter waiting to be delivered.

''Dear Carmelita.

You may not approve to read this, but I just have to say, I'm totally in love with you. Since I first saw you, my heart raced against my mind. I really wanted to marry you for a second there, but I knew it was impossible since you hated me with all your heart. My greatest wish was just for once, kiss you, enjoy it, and feel you kiss me back. But this can't happen since you hate me so much. I hope my wish comes true someday.

Love, Sly''

-''Oh, Sly. I don't hate you. You may be a thief, but you're MY thief.'' Carmelita smiled.

Then, she looked at her watch. 9:07 pm. Shit! She was late, so she grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the hospital, but not before kissing Sly goodbye on the lips.

She literally stormed down the hallways, almost nocking down a few doctors and nurses in the process. Eventually, she got outside. 9:10 Pm.

She walked down an alley beside the hospital.

-''You're late.'' a dark voice hissed.

-''I'm sorry. I was… delayed.''

Out from the shadows came a man clad in a black coat.

-''Ah, the famous Carmelita Fox, known for her bad temper!'' He laughed. Carmelita twitched, thinking of what Sly had said before his injury.

-''_Bad temper isn't good for your health, you know.''_

The words echoed in her head. But she shook them of and reached for her shock pistol, positioned at her belt this whole time.

-''No, no, no. Let's put that away.'' The figure said, waved a hand, and magically, Carmelita's pistol was jerked out of her hand.

-''What do you want?'' Carmelita shouted.

-''Sch, sch. I'm trying to help you. Calm down.''

Carmelita was surprised of the rate at that the man had changed his attitude.

-''What, why?'' she asked.

Out of thin air, a green bottle filled with a mysterious liquid appeared.

-''Sly won't make it unless he drinks this potion. It's a mix of herbs that helps heal damaged tissue.''

-''And why should I trust you? How do I know that you're not just trying to pull off some kind of cheap trick?''

-''Because you have no other choice than to trust me if you want him alive.''

The bottle floated into Carmelita's hands.

-''I wonder what will really happen to Sly if drinks this potion'' Carmelita thought to herself.

**(A/N: Alright. The first real chapter. Thank you both, Carmen23 and Hookemhorns12 for the positive feedback. Next chapter is already written down by hand and will hopefully be posted within two days. Ciao!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Miracle

**(A/N: Alright, here's ****the second chapter of the story Sly's injury.**

**ENJOY)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; Sucker punch production does.)**

Chapter 2: The Miracle

So Carmelita stood there with a potion and had no idea at all what the effects of it would be. She carefully removed the lid and smelled the liquid. It smelled sweet, like some kind of berries.

-''I guess I can trust that guy.'' She thought for herself. But for now, she would go home and sleep. She was super tired.

-''You forgot something.'' The dark voice hissed as she started to walk away.

-''Huh?'' Carmelita asked as she turned around. She barely managed to catch her shock pistol. But it was different somehow.

-''Hey! What have you done to my pistol?'' she asked.

No answer.

-''Whatever.'' She said and placed it in her belt.

She walked down the street leading to her house. On the way, she noticed something glow golden. When she went to investigate it, she saw it was Sly's cane!

''He must have dropped it during his heist.'' She thought to herself.

She picked up the cane, swung it few times, strapped it to her back and then her phone rang.

-''Hello?'' she said.

-''Hi, it's Dr. Morgan. I have some bad news.

''Oh no…'' Carmelita thought as she feared the worst had happened.

-''What's up?'' she asked nervously.

-''Your boyfriends condition is getting worse. He is now experiencing severe internal bleeding.''

-''O-Ok. Is he alright?'' she anxiously asked.

-''I'm afraid not, Miss Fox. As a matter of fact, I believe he won't make it.''

-''Oh no…'' she said and hung up.

Hearing these words and realizing what world would be like without Sly, Carmelita fainted.

The next day, early in the morning, Carmelita woke up.

-''Owww, my head…'' she said.

Then she remembered the phone call from last night

-''SLY!'' she yelled.

She immediately started walking back towards the hospital. Then, she remembered something else.

The potion.

She took it out of her pocket she had put it in.

-''I have to save him…'' she quietly said.

She put it back into her poke and fastened the pace

Soon, she was at the hospital.

She went inside and was stopped by a nurse.

-''Um, excuse me, but I don't think you should be here. You have to have certain permission.''

-''Out of my way!'' Carmelita angrily shouted.

But the nurse wasn't the weak type. She forcefully positioned herself between the Carmelita and the entrance to the first hallway.

-''I said, get out of my way!'' the vixen was really mad now.

-''And I said that you need certain permission!'' the nurse didn't budge.

Just then, Dr. Morgan appeared.

-''Let her in.''

-''Alright. I'm sorry for the incident.''

Carmelita walked down the first hallway, then the second and finally the third.

-''I'll save you…'' she said quietly.

Door M10. This was Sly's room.

Carmelita quietly opened the door and stepped inside

-''Sly? You awake?''

The response was a low-toned grunt.

-''I brought you some juice.'' She lied, as she took out the potion.

Sly was lying down. He carefully pulled a lever which raised the part of the bed his upper body was resting on.

-''Hi, Carmelita…'' he said weakly. ''You know I don't have much time left, right?''

-''Hi, ringtail. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I brought you something to drink.

Carmelita handed Sly the potion.

-''What's this?'' he asked with a both weak and curious voice.

-''Jut some juice I bought from the supermarket.''

Carmelita sat down on the foot of his bed.

-''Come on, drink it. It'll do you good.'' She nagged wile playing with Sly's tail.

-''Ok, if you say so…'' Sly said and drank the potion.

-''Please work…'' Carmelita thought to herself.

Sly finished drinking the potion.

-''Oh wow! I feel much better!'' Sly exclaimed.

He sat up and placed his paw on the back of his head.

Nothing. Not even a mark, just soft fur.

The wounds on his body were also fully healed.

-''Oh man! I feel completely awesome!''

Without any warning whatsoever, Sly grabbed hold of Carmelita by the wrist and spun her wildly across the room.

-''Whoa! Sly! Stop please! Someone could see us!'' Carmelita yelled.

Sly stopped. He felt like a brand new raccoon.

But, he was only clad in a patients gown, showing most of his body.

-''You know, Sly. I've not noticed it before, but you have very ice muscles.'' Carmelita said and placed a paw on his chest.

She played with his tail again. Sly loved it when she did that.

And, of course, as on a given cue, he started to purr softly.

-''You know…''Carmelita started.

-''What?'' Sly asked.

-''I could fulfill your greatest wish.''

Sly looked at her, questioning. But then he knew. The potion had also fully restored his memory.

-''Have you read my latter?''

Carmelita nodded.

-''Yep. And I could swear, that was the sweetest thing I've ever read.''

-''So… What about my wish?''

Carmelita laughed.

-''Go wild, ringtail!''

-''What should we do?'' Murray asked. ''Sly's probably dying by now!''

-''Calm down, Murray. Sly's a real fighter. He won't leave us if he can prevent it.''

Bentley nodded.

-''She's right, Murray. Ly doesn't give up on the first go.''

-''Yeah, I know. But it's just that… I don't want to lose him, you know.''

Bentley and Penelope nodded simultaneously.

-'' We understand what you feel, Murray.'' Bentley said to the large hippo.

Penelope yawned.

-''Well, I'm turning in. You coming, Bentley?''

-''Yeah. Catch you later?'' Bentley said to Murray

-''Yeah, sure.'' Murray responded. Little did they know that Murray had a large problem of his own.

-''Oh, Sly!'' Carmelita explained romantically as he had kissed her or the tenth time.

-''You like it?'' Cooper asked.

-''Oh yeah, ringtail. I want more!''

Just then, Dr. Morgan came into the room, holding sheets of papers.

-''Alright, Mr. Cooper, time for your daily exam- What in the name of-!'' the doctor yelled as he witnessed another passionate kiss between the raccoon and the vixen.

Dr. Morgan stormed into the room and forcefully separated the two, nearly causing Carmelita to bite her tongue off in the process.

-''Are you out of your mind, Mr. Cooper?'' he furiously shouted. ''You should be resting!''

-''Hey, calm down. I'm ok.'' Sly calmly said.

He turned around, showing his back head.

-''What the f-'' the doctor started. ''What happened to your injury?''

Sly shrugged.

-''I guess I recovered real quickly then.''

Carmelita smiled as he played along, despite knowing about the potion.

-''But, it's impossible!'' the cheetah stated.

-''Apparently not.'' The raccoon said.

-''But science denies it! Recovering from such an injury would take several months!''

Sly could only shrug.

-''Hello? Examination crew? Please come over to room M10 for examining. The patient here has miraculously recovered from a heavy head injury!''

-''What's up, doc?'' Sly asked.

-''I have called in an examination team to examine you. They will be here shortly.'' Dr. Morgan responded.

-''Oh, ok. Do I have to stay in the hospital?''

-''It depends on what the examination team says.''

-''But how long will examination take?'' Carmelita asked.

-''It's hard to say. One hour, two hours, five hours. Only time can tell.''

-''Well, the sooner the better, right?'' Sly stated.

Then, the examination team burst into the room.

-''Mr. Cooper! And Miss Fox. So nice to see you!'' the first doctor said.

-''We have to examine your condition, Mr. Cooper.'' The second one said.

-''This is the greatest event in all of injuries and diseases history!'' the third one happily exclaimed.

-''Alright, would you please lie down here, Mr. Cooper?'' the first doctor asked.

-''Alright.'' Sly answered and lied down on the gurney.

The three doctors rolled the gurney down the hallways and eventually disappeared, leaving Dr. Morgan alone with Carmelita.

At first, none of them said anything. Carmelita gave the male cheetah a long hug.

-''Miss Fox? What are you doing?'' he was greatly taken by surprise.

-''Thank you so much for taking care of my Sly!'' she said.

-''Please, Miss Fox, it i-''

-''Carmelita, Dr. Morgan. Carmelita.'' she firmly said and broke the hug.

-''Yes, Miss Fox, I mean Carmelita. But it is my job to do this.

-''Still. I thank you greatly.''

-''Um, don't get mad at me please, Miss Fox, I mean Carmelita, but he is not your boyfriend, right?''

Carmelita lightly shook her head.

-''No. As a matter of fact, he's a thief and I'm a cop.''

Dr. Morgan slowly nodded.

-''Hmmmm. Forbidden love, no?''

-''Please don't tell anyone.'' she begged.

-''My lips are sealed shit.'' the male cheetah promised.

-''Thank you, my friend.'' Carmelita said as she embraced him in yet another hug.

-''It, was my pleasure, Carmelita.'' he said as he returned her hug.

**(A/N: Phew! So that's the second chapter of this story. Just FYI, there might be a few spelling/grammar errors and that's because my computer hates me. Actually, I'm going to upload the third chapter right away, so I don't have to think about that later. Ciao!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The ultimate proposion

**(A/N: Alrighty then. I'm back with chapter three. A lot happens in this chapter, so it's gonna be quite long. ENJOY!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sly Cooper characters in this story; Sucker punch productions do. Ciao!**

**(A/N: The ending to the previous third chapter was kind of dead, because I was like half-dead, so here's the real ending.)**

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Proposal

-''Alright, Mr. Cooper. Test results came back positive. Somehow, your body has miraculously healed. You're free to go out in one month, then you must come back here for medical check.'' The doctor said.

-''Thank you. But I'm also a bit worried.'' The raccoon responded.

-''For what, Mr. Cooper?'' the doctor asked.

Sly looked away, and then back again.

-''I plan to propose to my loved one, Carmelita. You know, the vixen that accompanied me?''

-''Hm, yes. Miss Fox.'' The doctor said.

-''And I'm nervous out of my mind.''

-''Yes, I understand that. I have something for you, then.'' The doctor reached into his pocket and took out a small box. The doctor opened the box and inside was a small platinum ring with golden ornaments and topped of with a diamond the size of a pinky nail.

-''I used this ring when I proposed to my wife. Three years ago, she died in cancer. I've kept this ring as a memory, but I'm giving it to you now, since I'm through with love.''

-''Thanks!'' Sly smiled.

-''You're welcome. After all, you have helped with one of the greatest discoveries in the history of injuries and diseases.''

-''I do what I can… getting myself into trouble.'' The male raccoon said, a smile on his face. He then exited the hospital and met Carmelita outside.

-''Sly! You're back!'' she yelled excitedly.

-''Yep. Test results came back positive even if it was the potions work ''

Suddenly, Carmelita handcuffed him from behind

''You're under arrest for scaring the life out of an social serviceman!'' she said, laughing.

.''Alright. What's the punishment?'' he played along.

-''You'll have to find out for yourself.'' Carmelita said.

-''Ok. Can I have a little something first?''

Carmelita spun around to his front.

-''What is it, ringtail?'' she asked.

Instead of talking, Sly leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on her lips. Carmelita wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

-''Sly?'' Carmelita started. ''I want to live with you forever.''

They broke the kiss and sat down on a bench nearby. Carmelita uncuffed Sly and hugged him. Sly then remembered the ring that he was given to by the doctor.

But then he thought ''What if I propose to her on a music festival?''

-''Hey Carm. I have an idea. A few years ago, I won to tickets for a music concert and I thought, well, what if we could use them tomorrow?''

-''Oh, Sly! That would be wonderful!'' she called out.

-''So, what do you say?'' he asked his beloved vixen.

-''Of course we should go! I love music. When do we leave?''

Sly leaned in on her and whispered ''Late in the evening.'' He said as night crept in.

-''Guys! You are not going to believe this!'' he shouted as he barged into the hideout.

-''Who, what, where, why?'' Bentley and Murray shouted as they were woken up from Sly's unexpected burst-in.

-''Guys, I'm going to take Carmelita to a music concert!'' Sly yelled.

-''Is that the reason you wake us up? For a stupid concert?'' Murray growled.

-''Yeah! Only for that?'' Bentley asked, greatly annoyed.

-''But guys! You haven't heard the best! I'm going to propose to her on-stage!''

The anger and annoyance in his friends' eyes turned to amazement in mere milliseconds.

-''Sly… that's… Amazing!'' Murray shouted.

-''You sneaky devil! Smart plan there, buddy. I'm sure she'll love it!'' Bentley said, cheering his pal on.

-''Thanks. Now I have to find the tickets and some money!'' he shouted as he ran into his bedroom.

Minutes later, he stormed out, tickets in his hand and a bag of gold in his pocket.

-''See you later, guys!'' he yelled as he stormed out of the hideout.

-''But Sly! Wait!'' the turtle yelled after him. But the raccoon was already gone. ''Darn it… He just never listens!''

Sly ran down the streets of Paris, (**A/N: I couldn't think of a better place, so shut the fudge up, key?) **towards Carmelita's house. When she reached the door, he knocked hard and fast.

''That must be Sly.'' Carmelita thought to herself.

She opened the door. And there he stood, elegantly clad in a smoking with an excellent hat as well as a rose in his chest pocket.

-''Hi, Sly.'' Carmelita said.

-''Hi, me lovely senorita! Ready to go?'' he said with a somewhat spanish accent

She slid her arm into his after locking the door.

-''Let's roll, ringtail!''

-''I've preordered a cab for this occasion. It should be here any moment.''

Just then, a yellow cab rolled onto the street.

-''Hop in, beautiful.'' Sly said as he held up the door for her.

-''Thanks Sly.'' she said to her loved one.

They got into the cab and started to move.

After around an hour, they arrived at their destination. While Sly paid the driver, Carmelita looked around.

-''It's so beautiful here…'' she whispered to herself.

Sly caught up with her and gave the entry booth tiger the tickets.

-''Welcome, and enjoy the festival!'' he said as he raised the block.

The two sat down on two seats very close to the scene.

''Perfect.'' Sly thought to himself.

A big dog walked up on the stage.

-''Ladies and gentlemen!'' he roared. ''Welcome and thank you so much for joining us and our world famous band, the black cobras, beginning with a soft start in the form of ''Tears are falling'' by Rosalind MacPhail!'' the dog left the scene. Sly left his seat.

-''Excuse me, nature calls.'' He said to his beloved vixen.

-''Ok. Just don't take to much time getting back, ok sweetie?''

Sly snickered. His plan went perfectly.

He met one of the singers behind the stage.

-''Um, excuse me? Sir? Excuse me sir!'' Sly raised his voice.

The singer looked up. He was a big black bear and easily towered over Sly.

-''What'dya want? I don't do autographs.''

-''Can you do me a favor?'' the male raccoon asked.

The bear scoffed.

-''Of course, I'm willing to pay for the effort.'' Sly said with a confident voice and held up the bag of gold.

The bears attitude changed drastically.

-''Well, well, well. What a wealthy raccoon you turned out to be!'' the bear took the bag of gold. ''Alright, what'dya want?''

-''Listen, me and my girlfriend, Carmelita Fox are in deep love. And I thought it is time to propose to her.''

The bear let out a laugh of world-class.

''At the end of concert! You sneaky bastard! On-stage, right?''

Sly nodded.

-''Ok. After the final song is finished, I'll signal you like this.'' The bear said and waved in the air with his hand. ''You better look out, cause I ain't repeating myself.''

-''Alright, thanks!''

-''No problem buddy. And by the way, doing what you're about to do takes guts!''

Sly smiled. Soon, it was time.

-''Oh, and the name's Sly Cooper.''

-''Alright, I got it!''

Sly returned to his girl.

-''Hi, Sly. You took some time. What'd you really do?''

Sly looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

-''You don't trust me?'' he said on the verge of faked tears.

Of course I do, it's just that, there's something fishy going on.''

-''Just relax, Foxy.'' Sly said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Then, the concert started.

It took more or less 2 hours to play through all the songs. At the end, the black bear, apparently the band leader stepped out on the stage.

-''Alright, thank you, thank you! It's been awesome playing to you guys!'' he shouted as he waved with his hand in the air. It was time.

-''Honey, I have to go again…'' he quickly lied.

Carmelita looked at him strangely.

-''Again! Ok, just don't take too long.''

Sly took the same way to the back of the stage as before.

Just then, the black bears voice roared again.

-''And now, a special announcement from Sly Cooper to his beloved girl Carmelita Fox!''

A loud gasp soared through the audience.

Hearing this, Carmelita shot up from her seat. Everyone knew it was her.

-''What the f-'' she thought as the male raccoon stepped up on the stage.

Sly nervously walked to the end of the stage. His legs turned into jelly.

Sweat was pouring down his cheeks.

-''Carmelita Fox, could you please come up to the stage?'' Sly slowly said into the mike.

Carmelita hesitated at first but then gave in. All and every one of the spotlight were directed on her. For every step she took, the amount of whistles and shouts that were heard increased.

Carmelita stepped up on the stage.

Sly called her over.

-''Sly, what is all this? What are you doing?'' she asked.

Sly ignored her question.

-''Carmelita, when I saw you for the first time, my head turned into a marry-go-round. I panicked, since I wanted to be with you so bad. But you hated me back then. But now, I realize the truth. That's why I ask you this question.''

It was deathly silent in the audience.

-''Sly…''

Sly fell down to one knee and took out the small ring box.

-''Carmelita Montoya Fox.'' He opened the lid of the box.

Carmelita's hearts pace doubled when she saw the ring, a tear in her eye.

-''Will you marry me?'' Sly had finally done it. He had proposed to her!

Carmelita couldn't believe her ears. Had he just proposed to her? She too, then, fell down to a knee. Tears were falling from her eyes. A large amount of them.

-''Oh my god, Sly! How sweet of you! All this effort just for me? Of course I accept!'' she said.

Sly then took the ring and slid it onto her left ring-finger.

-''Alright, let's hear it for Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox!'' the black bear roared with all his voice.

The audience literally exploded. Shouts and whistles were heard. Applauses that could wake the dead. At least a dozen of every flower known to mankind was tossed to the couple, who engaged in a long and passionate kiss, followed by a lasting ''awwwwwww'' by the audience. Minutes later, the couple engaged in a fierce tango, while the audience cheered them on.

-''Oh, you're so hot, ringtail.'' She whispered to him.

-''Just wait, Foxy.'' He whispered back as he wildly spun her around. They performed the last steps of the dance, the fox at Sly's hand.

-''I would like to freeze this one moment.'' She whispered just before the tango ended with a deep, passionate kiss.

A few hours later, the couple was united in Carmelita's bed. Sly, lying on his back and Carmelita, her head resting on his chest.

-''Oh, I love you so much, ringtail.'' She said as she was checking out her exotic ring.

-''You like it?'' he asked.

-''It's almost as beautiful as the love of my life!'' she sighed.

-''Aww, Carmy, how sweet of you.'' The raccoon said, drowning in her love. Sly kissed her forehead and embraced her in a long and lasting hug.''

Hey, Sly. What if we…..expanded our family?''

Sly looked at her with questioning eyes, despite fully knowing what the talking was about.

-''Um, Ok. We could move in with Bentley and Murray.''

-''No, silly. I meant you and me; what if we had a child together?''

Sly's eyes went wide.

Carmelita crawled on top of him, a devilish smile on her lips.

-''Come on Sly. What's holding you back?''

Sly pulled her down completely, embracing her in a complete hug.

-''Yeah, but, honey, shouldn't we wait a little? We're barely engaged. Shouldn't we wait a little first?''

Carmelita sat up on top of him once again.

-''Come on, Sly. I know you want to.''

Sly chuckled.

-''Besides, I know that you've always wanted to come inside me.''

When she said this, Sly's cheeks rose redder than any rose in any garden.

-''Heh, well… kind of… I think.''

-''So what are you waiting for? Come get me!'' she said as she started to undress the few clothes she carried.

-''Oh yeah, that's the stuff…'' Sly said. Those were the last words spoken before the couple engaged in a long night of love-making.

The next morning, Sly woke up first, sighed when the memories of last nights love-making came to his mind... How it had felt to finally be inside her. It felt amazing, better than any other feeling. He took his clothes and put them on. He looked at Carmelita. She was still sleeping, so Sly took the opportunity to give her breakfast on the bed. Pouring up musli, added milk, made sandwiches, and made coffee, placing it all on a tray. He got back into the bedroom just in time for her to wake up. What she saw shocked her.

-''Aww, Sly? Breakfast on the bed? Really?''

-''Anything for you, my dear love.'' Sly smiled and carefully placed the tray on the bed.

She was pretty hungry so it didn't take much time for her to eat it all. Sly watched her all the time, scanning her body. They were drowned in each others love.

-''Sly, thank you so much No other man has ever treated me so nicely before.'' she said, smiling.

Sly took the tray away with all the dishes and placed them in the washer.

-''That's because they don't see you for what you are. They take you for some kind of toy, theirs only to play with.''

Sly returned to the bedroom. Carmelita sat up. Sly was easily turned on by the sight of a naked Carmelita, and she knew it.

-''You naughty raccoon!'' she laughed while playfully covering her body.

Sly looked at her with beautiful eyes. She could easily drown in them. The powerful chocolate color they were masked in.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Sly pounced and landed on top of her.

-''You know, I could be ore than naughty.'' he said with a dark, yet kind voice.

Carmelita playfully pushed him away.

-''Sorry, but the love-making machine is currently under repair. Please come back later.'' she said, doing her best to imitate a robot.

Sly could only laugh.

-''How about a little snuggle? That can't be too much to ask for, right?''

-''Maybe. IF you behave.''

Sly gripped both her shoulders from behind and massaged them.

-''Oh Sly. I didn't know you were quite the masseur.''

Sly grinned.

-''Eh. I do my best.'' he stated.

Sly started to kiss her neck, sending a shiver down her spire. Meanwhile he put on her clothes from top to bottom. Soon, Carmelita was fully dressed.

-''And the bill for the dress-up, Madame, is a few minutes worth of snuggling with our finest gentleman, Sly Cooper.''

-''That's a price I'm more than willing to pay.'' Carmelita responded, pulling him down into the bed with her.

They lied down, kissing and touching each other. But, all fun had to end somewhere, and eventually Carmelita pulled out of the act of love.

-''Sly, we can't do this all day, you know. Remember our ''Moonwalk night'' is today?''

Sly nodded. The ''Moonwalk night'' was something they had agreed to do. Once a week, they would go out for a walk in the moon, starting now.

-''Wow, it's already evening! How could the day pass by so fast?'' Carmelita gasped.

Sly looked out the window. It was indeed dusk.

-''Well, let's go, ringtail!''

The weeks passed, with Carmelita and Sly drenched in each others love. Soon, it was time for Sly's medical check.

-''Ok. We're going back to the hospital.'' Carmelita stated.

-''Yep. But I still feel completely restored. Better, actually, now that I have you.''

Carmelita blushed.

-''Sly… I have something to tell you.''

Sly was taken by surprise.

-''What? What do you have to tell me?'' he asked.

And then, he saw it. Carmelita's stomach. It was larger than before. More bloated, somehow.

Sly was speechless. Was he going to be a father?

-''Carmelita… Are you… pregnant?''

Carmelita nodded.

-''Three weeks now.''

Sly cried. Tears of joy.

-''Oh my god! Carmelita, that's wonderful! We have to celebrate!''

But Carmelita shook her head.

-''Not yet. We need to see the doctor first.''

-''Oh, right. Forgot about it.'' Sly chuckled.

-''I noticed that.'' Carmelita replied.

And so they went to the hospital.

-''Ah, Mr. Cooper. Just in time for your examination!'' Dr. Morgan said to the couple.

-''Dr. Halsey, please take Mr. Cooper to the examination room.''

-''Yes sir. Please come this way, mister.''

Sly followed her down a hall and disappeared.

Dr. Morgan then turned to Carmelita.

-''Alright, I want to examine you. You look like you are carrying a baby there.''

Carmelita nodded.

-''But I won't take any charge, just this once, because you're such a lovely girl.

Carmelita's ears dropped.

-''I meant for Mr. Cooper, of course.''

Dr. Morgan leaned close to Carmelita.

-''Carmelita, I have a wife.''

Carmelita apologized.

-''Alright, examine me.''

Then, Dr Morgan's phone rang.

-''Hello, Dr. Morgan here. Yes. Ok. WHAT! **(A/N:** **Here, the doctor swore so bad it shocked even Carmelita, so I took it out.) **Tell me that it's not true!''

-''Excuse me, what's happening?'' Carmelita asked. When she got no answer, she took the phone.

-''It's true, Dr. Morgan.'' the nurse on the other line said.

-''Mr. Cooper has passed away.''

**(A/N: Alright! That was the last chapter of this story. I really loved to write it, but it's time that it came to an end. Ciao, and see you someday!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Carmelita's greiving

**(A/N: Guess what? I'm baaaaack!)**

**Chapter 4**

_Sly Cooper has passed away._

Carmelita sat on the foot of her bed, not a single thought on her mind. Tears were falling from her eyes and she stared into the wall.

-''Why…'' she whispered.

In her hands, she was holding the cane of the late master thief Sly Cooper. He had, completely unexplainable, died at the hospital just before he was going to be examined. A small pool had formed on the carpet beneath where she was sitting.

-''Why him…'' she whispered once again. Her heart was broken and her soul was dying. Another tear fell from her eye, adding on to the pool on the carpet. She stared at the cane in her hands. A belonging to the one reason she wanted to live. The one item used to pull off so many extraordinary moves. The one item that turned Coopers into Coopers. Her eyes were empty. Tears fell down every new second. She sighed.

-''Why? We were so happy together. Why did you leave me, Sly?''

Even more tears fell, only to increase the size of the pool.

-''You were so full of life, every time something new was up. You would always joke about everything, always would you cheer me up when I was sad. Why? Why were you taken from me? I don't understand…'' she whispered slowly.

The pool at her feet had doubled in size, and the tears were still coming. She got up from the bed and walked into the living room.

-''What are you sad about?'' a familiar voice asked. Carmelita turned around so quickly she almost tripped on her own foot.

-''Sly? But you're…''

-''Dead? No. In your heart I live on. I will be with you always. Don't forget me.''

Carmelita ran to hug him, but when she got to him, he just disappeared.

-''Sl-Sly?'' she asked as she saw him disappear.

_Carmelita! You're losing it! He's gone! You have to move on!_

Her mind spoke.

_She's right, Carmelita. He is gone, and you just HAVE to move on! But, just remember__ that he'll be with you always. You have to be strong._

Her heart said.

Carmelita collapsed on the floor crying.

-''How the hell am I supposed to move on? I can't even live my life without him. I love him!'' she screamed.

_I know. But there's nothing you can do for him. Sooner or later you'll have to let go. You can't grief for him your whole life, you know? What would Mr. Barkley say?_

-''I don't care about my fucking job.'' she screamed out of rage. ''I care about _him_'' she whispered out of sorrow.

She got up from the floor and walked back into the bedroom.

''My head hurts… perhaps some music will calm me down.'' she turned the radio on.

-''…And that was it for today's show of ''Hurt and Comfort''. Now for a music pass, more exactly ''Tears are falling' by Rosalind Macphail.''

Carmelita twitched, hearing it was the first song played at the ''proposal concert''.

Tears are falling from my eyes

On this cold November night

I have nowhere left to run

And nowhere left to hide

And I can't get you out of my mind

Carmelita cried wildly. The song didn't help at all. It just made it worse. ''Why, why did you die? Your body was healed. I don't get it…'' she thought.

Days and even months have gone by

And I still think of you, think of that beautiful time

And I can't get you out of my mind

No I cant' get you out of my mind

Carmelita lied down on the bed. It felt so strange without him by her side. He would always comfort her, lighten her up when she was sad, he would be the silver lining on her cloud. Why did he have to leave her? Why did god take this decision? What was he thinking when he decided this?

-''I guess he's in a better place now.'' Carmelita sighed.

I never want to let you out of my heart

I never want to let you out of my sight

'Cause you understand me, you understand why

I live this crazy life

Carmelita wouldn't move. She was bound by her sorrow.

-''You were going to be a father and have a beautiful child.'' she stated.

And I want you, I want you, by my side

And I need you, I need you, by my side

Carmelita yawned. She missed him so much.

The other day, I found myself smoking cigarettes

Just to help pass by the time

And you know how many times I found myself getting drunk and high just to get by these lonely nights

Thinking that maybe if I just know my mind it won't hurt as much this time

Thinking that maybe if I pretend to be someone else then it won't feel so real

Not to have you by my side

The tears had stopped, but she had only emptiness inside her. But then she had an inner sight. The meat knife was hanging on a hook in the kitchen.

I'm tired of all this saying goodbye  
>I'm tired of all this bullshit that I go through<p>

'Cause I'm losing hope

I'm losing you

-''Just a few stabs, and we'll be together.''

_No, __Sly wouldn't want that._

And I want you, I want you, I want you, by my side

And I need you, I need you, I need you, here in my life

Carmelita sighed and went through all the memories with Sly. Krack-Korav, Cairo, all those places, the champagne for Sly's capture, everything.

Tears are falling from my eyes

On this cold November night

And I have nowhere left to run

And nowhere left to hide

And I can't get you out of my mind

-''Sly wouldn't want me to kill myself. He would want me to live my life, to find someone new.''

_But you don't want someone new, now do you? You miss how he hugged you, how he kissed you._

Her mind teased and then paused.

_How he made love to you. You miss his body, right? You miss everything about him. You miss him going wild with you between the bed sheets, don't you? You just miss everything about him._

-''Shut up!'' Carmelita screamed to herself.

_You silly slut!_

-''What did you call me?'' she furiously asked herself, feeling the rage build up inside.

_You're a big disgrace. I bet you only married him just so you could get him laid!_

-''Please, just stop. You're not helping.'' she quietly said.

_You disgust me. You're just a dirty whore. The only reason you picked Sly was because he was special. You could screw him, and then kill him. Just to get another guy to do you._

-''What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill him!''

_Yes you did. You poisoned him. You gave him a bottle filled with an unknown liquid._

-''What the f-'' she said as she realized what she was talking about.

_See? You understand. You're a smart bitch!_

-''But, it was supposed to heal him, and it did. You saw it for yourself!''

_You still don't get it? You naïve little bastard, he tricked you! Don't you understand yet? He made you THINK it helped him. And after it 'healed' him, it killed him. You got tricked!_

-''But why? Why would he do such a thing?''

_The world is full of false people. And you know that, my love. You know that._

-''But what have I done him? What have I done him to make him do this to me?''

_Like I said, there are a lot of false people out there. There might not even be a reason. He maybe just did it to hurt you._

Then, Carmelita's sorrow was replaced with rage.

-''I'll find that man.'' she sighed a sigh of sobs. ''And then I'll kill him myself.''

**(A/N: Alright, I guess you thought this story was over? No-sire-bob! This story ain't over. Far from it. Ciao! And of course, read and review thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**(A/N: Sorry for not being too active lately. I'm currently dealing with depressions from real time events so I've not been too active. Sorry about that :P)**

Chapter 5

_No! Carmelita, you know that's not the right thing to do! Bloodshed isn't the answer. Please come to your senses! _Carmelita's heart had finally spoken up.

price.''

_Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you! You have to make him pay for what he did!_

A devil version of Carmelita appeared, with horns on her forehead and a trident in hand.

_No! You have to find a way to forgive. _An angel version appeared, with wings on her back and a halo on her head.

_Don't listen to that dummy! She's only trying to delude you!_

The angel scoffed.

_Oh, deluding her, am I? I'm trying to help her do the right thing. Killing isn't the answer, and you know that._

The devil just laughed.

_You're so ignorant! He killed her loved one! Of course she has to take revenge. But you're just an angel. What would you know about such things?_

_Well, I know at least that going down the path of forgiveness is better than the path of revenge!_

-''Would you two just shut up? I'm trying to think here!'' Carmelita shouted.

_Oh yeah? Well, I know how beat up a cocky angel, just like yourself!_

The devil pounced at the angel, and the two fought each other fiercely.

_You're just a sentimental fool!_

_And you're just a heartless monster!_

The two wouldn't stop fighting. Carmelita couldn't hear what she thought.

-''Shut up! Or I'll kill you both myself!'' she growled.

_Tell this idiot that revenge is the way to go!_

_No, tell this fool that forgiveness is the way of passion and righteousness!_

The winged creature landed a kick in the stomach of her evil counterpart.

-''Alright, fine! I'll forgive him…''

The angel's face broke into a delighted smile. The devil looked at her in disappointment.

_Way to go, Carmelita! You have made the right choice! You should be proud of yourself!_

-''And then I'll kill him. You both get what you want so you could just leave me alone already!''

The devil laughed frantically. The angel dropped her jaw in anger.

_HAHAHA! That's the spirit! Make him pay for what he did. Make him suffer for taking the love of your life away! Punish him!_

The angel shook her head and face palmed herself.

_Agh! Are you two completely insane! Why do you have such a desire to kill on your minds?_

The devil chuckled.

_It's just an act of revenge, my loved one. Why are you such a wuss? He deserves it!_

The angel scoffed again.

_But it's not the right way to go! He did a horrible thing, sure, but just try and forgive!_

-''I can't! He ripped my heart apart. I have to make him…'' Carmelita started.

The two spirits nodded.

_Yes?_

''I have to make him pay. For what he did.'' she started to shed tears. ''I… just miss him… so much…''

_There, there. He's in a better place now. _The angel comforted her.

_That's true! Besides, look on the bright side. When you die, you'll be with him forever._

Carmelita nodded slowly.

-''I guess that's true…'' she whispered.

What happened next shocked both Carmelita and her egos. In one moment, she was sitting on her bed. In the next, she was holding an unsecured handgun next to her head.

_Carmelita, please don't. _The angel begged.

-''Why not? I don't have anything to live for. The one reason that I want to live is gone!'' she cried.

Then, her devil self snapped.

_Carmelita Montoya Fox! Put that thing down this instant! You should be ashamed of yourself! _She roared.

Just the tone and anger in the devil's voice caused Carmelita to jump.

-''Why should I?''

_Because you are ending a wonderful life lived by a wonderful woman._

Carmelita blushed at her own compliment.

''Pathetic.'' She thought for herself.

Carmelita put the gun down.

-''What am I supposed to do? I think I'll go crazy…''

_Don't think like that. You could just find a new one. Sly would want that._

Carmelita picked up the gun again. Twisted and turned it, examined the barrel, took out and inserted the cartridge, cocked and uncocked it.

-''I don't want a new one. Sly was like no other man. He took me for a beautiful woman and not some kind of sex toy.''

_I know that. But to heal the emptiness inside you, you have to find someone else._

-''I can't heal something with something that can't heal anything.

The two egos looked confused.

-''What I'm saying is that there's no one who is like Sly. All the other men don't care about us women. The only thing they want is sex, then they'll dump you when they had enough to go look for a new woman.''

_So true, dear. All men are like that. Well, almost at least._

The angel agreed.

_So what about the revenge on the son of a bitch?_

Carmelita shook her head.

-'' I don't know. I don't know anything any longer.''

_But come on. Make him pay! He needs to be punished. He destroyed your heart._

Carmelita nodded.

_I know that you miss him. We'll be here for you._ The angel sighed.

_I guess that revenge is the good way to go. It's not the right way, but it sure feels good to do so._

The devil burst into laughter.

_Haha! I knew it! You realize it too! Revenge is the way to go!_

Carmelita looked out the window. It was evening. What was she going to do?

Then, she heard knocking on the door. She opened it, and saw the rest three members of the Cooper gang.

-''Hi, Inspector Fox. We came to check on y… Oh god…'' Bentley was cut off when he saw Carmelita's enlarged stomach.

-''Are you…'' Penelope started to form the ultimate question. Carmelita slowly nodded.

-''Three weeks.''

The trio gave Carmelita hugs and congratulations. Then, Murray did it.

-''Hey, where's Sly? I have so many questions for him.''

Carmelita looked away, looked into the bedroom where she and Sly had made love a few weeks ago. A tear rolled down her cheek.

-''Carmelita… are you crying?'' the hippo asked.

Then, Carmelita collapsed in a crying bunch on the floor. The gang could barely make out what she was saying.

-''He's gone! The love of my life is gone! Sly's dead…''

The three's jaws dropped in surprise.

-''But… how? He recovered, right?'' Penelope asked, confused.

-''Sly's… dead?'' Murray slowly asked.

-''But how? How is it possibly true? He was healed, right?'' Bentley started to freak out.

Carmelita was helped up by Murray.

-''Thanks.'' She said softly.

-'''The Murray' is always there for you!'' he yelled, sounding like a protective hero.

But the tears fell still from the vixen's eyes.

-''Who could have done such a thing so foul?'' Bentley asked.

-''Me.'' Carmelita sniffled.

At first, Bentley and the other two just stared. They couldn't believe their ears. Had Carmelita killed him?

-''But… Carmelita, why?'' Murray asked.

-''I don't know. The asshole that gave me the potion said it was going to heal him. And now look what mess I got myself in.''

Murray's face went from sad to rage.

-''Where is he! I'll break his face!'' he shouted.

-''Calm down, Murray. Violence won't solve anything.''

Carmelita's heart clenched when she heard those words. She wasn't sure if she really had killed Sly. It wasn't a guarantee that it was the potion's work.

-''No, you're wrong, Bentley. In this case, Violence DOES solve something. Bentley shook his head slowly. Although, he could understand Carmelita's feelings. Hate, sorrow, emptiness. What couldn't make someone to take revenge if such a thing happened?

-''Are you sure? Maybe this guy is tougher than expected.''

-''I don't care!'' Carmelita said angrily. ''He is going to die!''

Carmelita took on her jacket and badge. It didn't quite fit due to Carmelita's pregnancy. She then took her shock pistol from the cabinet in the hallway.

-''I'm going, with or without you. And don't even try to stop me.'' She said as she walked out the front door with revenge in her heart. What would happen to her?

Someplace elsewhere, a robed figure was eyeing an armed vixen that walked across a street. The robed figure smiled and took off his hat, revealing two eyes surrounded by darkness.

-''We meet again, yes?'' he hissed in a dark voice.

Carmelita turned around and raised her shock pistol.

-''You!'' she hissed with a growl. ''You're the one who killed my love.''

The figure floated closer to Carmelita just above the ground. His appearance shocked her, since he didn't have his hat on.

-''Hm? The master thief? Why do you speak in such a tongue?''

-''Don't play stupid with me! You gave me the potion! And it killed him! You killed Sly!''

The robed creature only chuckled, to which Carmelita grew even madder.

-''Don't you laugh at me!'' she shouted as she fired her shock pistol. The robed being just waved a hand and the electric projectile disintegrated. Carmelita's eyes looked at the robed creature in surprise. She fired off another round only to experience a similar result.

-''Why won't you just die!'' Carmelita furiously shouted as the blood started to boil in her veins.

-''So angry. So very, very angry.'' The robed creature finally grinned, revealing a set of white, pointy fangs. ''How about we change that?''

Before Carmelita could react, the robed creature waved a hand in a weird motion which caused a cage-like pillar of red light to surround her. As she heard the creature chanting strange words, she felt a severe headache creep up on her.

-''Ugh… what are you doing?'' she slowly said as she fell down on her knees and gripped her head. The last thing she saw before collapsing was a pair of orange eyes staring right at her.

The next morning, the vixen awoke with a pounding head. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Holding her head, she immediately recognized herself. It was her bedroom, and she was lying in her bed. Looking around, her eyes locked on to a picture of a familiar face. A black mask, a blue cap and a golden cane. A tear almost immediately fell from her eye when she thought of her beloved thief. She took the picture into her hands and looked at it for several minutes. Then, a shimmer caught her eye. She looked down, and beside the pillow lied a bottle containing an orange liquid. Beside it was a note.

''This potion is your rage solidified. You have to use it to power ancient machinery which will destroy the overhanging threat. Meet me behind the hospital at midnight SHARP for more info.''

Carmelita felt a shiver run down her spine when she read the note.

''What is that guy?'' she thought.

She took up the potion and examined it. Twisted and turned it, amused at how the liquid splashed around in the bottle, Carmelita cried once again. And what was that overhanging threat again? It had to mean something, right?

Carmelita sighed as she lied down again, looking at her clock. 10:27 AM. She had been out for long. It was more than a day until the meeting. Carmelita looked down at her bloated stomach. Another tear fell down and landed on the edge of her stomach.

-''How it will hurt me to tell you that you don't have a father.''

She patted her stomach and turned her attention to the photo of Sly. She couldn't believe that she had been chasing him like crazy just a few months ago or so.

She had even taken a vacation from work just after Sly was injured. Mr. Barkley thought it was strange that she was so worried about him. The one thing he didn't know was that she secretly loved him.

Carmelita decided to take a stroll on the streets. A decision that would change a lot of things. When she stood in front of the hospital, the memories of an carrying an injured Sly Cooper to help. She started to sob again, until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

-''Carmelita? Is that you?''

Carmelita turned around to see her police officer dressed in a trench coat. Carmelita felt nervous and uneasy; what would he do if he found out her pregnancy?

-''Chief? What are you doing here?''

Barkley came up to Carmelita and gave her a friendly hug.

-''I've been looking for you. I thought that you were ok with that criminal scum.''

Carmelita then took an action that would surprise both her and Barkley.

-''Don't you dare address him like that!'' she almost growled at her thief and took on a more threatening position. She then realized her mistake.

-''Miss Fox!'' he stormed. ''Why do you speak to me like that?''

Carmelita immediately calmed herself.

-''I'm so sorry, Chief. I don't know what got into me there!''

Barkley then saw her engagement ring and bloated stomach.

-''Carmelita Montoya Fox! Explain yourself this instant!''

Carmelita swallowed and swallowed the lump in her throat.

-''Well, I think that I found 'the one'''.

-''But it's only been a few weeks! And you're already engaged and pregnant too! How can this be?''

Carmelita shrugged and tried to sound convincing.

-''I don't know, really. I guess I was just really lucky.''

Barkley shrugged it off and smiled.

-''Well, enough of this. Who's the lucky one?''

-''I, I don't think I can tell you.''

-''Come on, can't you at least tell me who the father is?''

-''He's dead now. He died of poisoning.'' Carmelita said coldly as she took out the potion bottle in her pocket. She handed it to Barkley, who took it and read ''Healing potion''.

-''That potion was used to heal the injuries of the man I loved.''

-''It can't be…'' Barkley whispered before Carmelita finished the sentence.

-''Sylvester James Cooper.''

**(A/N: WHEW! A really long chapter! See how things spice up next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Unthinkable Things

**(A/N: Alright, here's the sixth chapter in my plan to kill you all... Ermm, I mean in my story! ENJOY AND REVIEW! PS. I'm currently having a writer's block for A human's legacy, so hang in there please!)**

-''What did you just say?'' Inspector Barkley furiously asked as he stared Carmelita in the eyes.

-''I said that I love Sly Cooper. And I'm right now carrying his child.'' Carmelita said calmly. Barkley waved his hands almost as if the end of the world was at hand.

-''But that's not right! He's a thief, and you're a cop. You can't love him!'' Barkley went wide-eyed as he saw Carmelita remove the badge and threw it to the ground.

-''I can love him if I'm not a cop, which I'm not anymore.'' She said in a venomous voice. Barkley just stared. ''I quit.'' Carmelita finished her sentence.

-''But you can't quit! If you quit, you're not coming back!''

Carmelita raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

-''Oh yeah? If I can't quit, how come I just did?'' she said sarcastically. ''Oh right. Because I'm my own woman!'' she almost screamed.

-''I don't know what to say. I can't believe you love that man. He's a criminal! Can't you find someone outside the criminal world?''

Carmelita shook her head.

-''No, as a matter of fact, I can't. I love him and no one else. Even if he's dead now…'' a tear formed in her eye. ''I know that I'll always love him.'' She started to sob once again. Barkley was really touched by this. Carmelita missed him so. Why couldn't he listen to his heart for once?

-''Alright, how about we come to my place for a hot cup of chocolate?'' he asked as he patted her on the back. She nodded and sulked.

-''O-ok, Chief. If you only understood how I feel.''

-''I don't exactly do, but I know that it really hurts to lose a loved one. And by the way, how long have you loved him?''

-''You're gonna hate me for this. But ever since I saw his photo file. My heart jumped when I saw him in person for the first time.'' Barkley nodded as he took the information in.

-''Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, like have someone else take your case.'' But Carmelita just shook her head in disagreement.

-''I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to see him if so. Besides, you would be pissed if I told you.''

Barkley just chuckled.

-''Well, I don't know about that. I might even have given you some tips.''

Carmelita nodded without any emotion, before they started walking towards Barkley's house. It was around 11:04 AM.

-''So, Barkley? How has it been at Interpol without me?'' Carmelita asked.

-''Well, not much has changed. Since Cooper is… absent, everyone has been asking about you. You haven't been here for a while…'' he answered.

-''And I don't plan to get back. Without Coo… Sly, there's no reason for me to be a police.'' She stated a corner.

-''Ah, well. I can't force you to come back. Although we will miss you. Left here.'' He said as they rounded a corner.

-''I don't think so. All the co-workers wants is probably just to get into my pants. So I've stayed away. Although I know that Sly was different. He didn't want to just get inside me; he loved me for what I was. A gorgeous woman, or at least a somewhat good-looking one.''

-''Well, don't forejudge me, but

I think you are extremely good-looking. Even sexy. It surprises me that you don't have every single man in Paris after you.''

Carmelita playfully waved her hair, as if she was too good for everyone.

-''Well, I can say that a lot of them wants me. Especially my body.''

Barkley looked at her, at her brown eyes.

-''Really? If so, you should consider yourself lucky that you haven't experienced sexual harassment yet.''

Carmelita twitched when she heard this. Rape? She didn't think so. Because she could hold her own.

-''Mr. Barkley, please.'' She said seriously.

-''But it could happen, Carmelita. You can never know.''

Soon, a thing would happen that would change a lot of things as well. Barkley and Carmelita were now on the street where Barkley's house was. Just as they crossed the street, a black van rounded the corner of the street. Leaning out of the passenger's seat was a masked vulture armed with a M4A1 assault rifle. Following closely behind was a police car with activated sirens. The masked driver fired off a short burst of bullets. The second after, Barkley fell down to the ground with several bullet holes in his chest. Carmelita turned around and looked at her former Chief, who was lying on the ground, gripping his chest and panted heavily. Carmelita kneeled down beside him. Then, she saw something strange. Lying on the ground wasn't her former Chief at Interpol, but the raccoon thief she loved. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw the view of the injured thief in her eyes.

-''Don't worry, Sly! I'm here!'' she said to her master Chief. He looked at her in confusion and pain.

-''Carmelita… I'm Barkley…'' he said slowly.

Carmelita shook herself out of her hallucination and saw the real person lying on the street, dying.

-''Mr. Barkley! I'm so sorry! I'll get you to hospital!'' she started to shed tears again as she tried to pick him up and carry him, just as she had done with Sly. But Barkley stopped her.

-''Carmelita… Don't… it's already too late… I'm done for…''

Carmelita took off her jacket, revealing the hub of her pregnancy, and pressed it towards the blood pouring out of Barkley's bullet wounds. Barkley's breathing went slower and more gasping, as if it was an effort just to breath. He unholstered the handgun he was carrying and handed it to Carmelita.

-''Please… shoot me… make the pain stop…'' he slowly gasped as he took her hand in his. Carmelita just shook her head.

-''I… I can't… I can't do it… I can't shoot you… You're my Chief and my friend…'' she sobbed.

Barkley then groaned in pain and jolted upwards. He gripped his chest and coughed up crimson colored liquid.

-''Please…'' he gasped between grunts of pain. At this moment, police and medical crew had arrived at location. A police officer had started to sprint towards her when he heard it. The loud bang of a gun being fired. The officer was stopped dead in his tracks. Paralyzed with fear, he used his radio to call in the medical crew. They appeared with a gurney next to the officer and moved to Carmelita's position. She stood up and dropped the handgun onto Barkley's still body. Turning around, she ignored the calling officer and kept walking. The officer snapped out of his paralyzing and caught up with her, panting.

-''Wait, Inspector Fox!'' he yelled.

-''What do you want?'' she asked without turning around, still walking, her hips swaying from side to side. The officer gripped her shoulder roughly, forcing her to a halt.

-''Please, Inspector Fox.''

-''It's Miss Fox for you, officer. I don't work for Interpol any longer.''

The officer gasped and looked at her in confusion.

-''What do you mean? Aren't you a cop anymore?'' he asked. Carmelita started walking again.

-''I quit. I don't have any reason to work there anymore.''

-''You grew tired of catching that master thief?'' a statement that would be fatal. Carmelita stopped and turned around. Just before lunging at him to strangle him, she gave him a very venomous look. Then, the officer let out a yelp of pain as he felt her hands close around his neck and knocked him down.

-''Sly Cooper is dead! He died a few days ago! So shut the fuck up and leave me alone!'' she screamed into his face. She got back up again and walked. The officer just lied there, dumbfound. After, he got up and joined the medical to the ambulance. They would examine Barkley's body.

Carmelita checked her watch and frowned. 1:13 PM. She went home and took a five hour nap. 6:13 PM. She had a meal consisting of spaghetti and minced meat, although she didn't get much down. She decided to go out again, a decision that would also change a lot of things as well.

Once again, she was in front of the hospital, once again she stood there thoughtless. One movement caught her eye. A cheetah came out from the hospital front doors in a grey trench coat. He looked around nervously, almost as if he was about to be caught by someone. When he finally moved, Carmelita recognized who it was.

-''Dr. Morgan? Is that you?'' she shouted. The cheetah jumped but quickly calmed down.

-''Yes! Is that you, Carmelita?'' he asked back.

Carmelita ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug. She broke it and sighed.

-''Hi, Dr. Morgan. How has your day been?'' Carmelita asked.

-''Very busy. And I've stumbled upon something really baffling.'' He stated. Carmelita got very curious.

-''What is it?'' she asked. Suddenly, her heart pumped a warm shot of blood as her hopes raised. Could it be about Sly?

-''Well, take a look at this paper.'' He stated while showing a sheet of paper with different patients values.

-''These digits are different blood values. One of those values belongs to your boyfriend, Sly Cooper.''

-''Husband.'' She corrected him as she showed her ring. He looked at it in awe and then continued.

-''But something bugs me.'' Carmelita gasped as she heard it was something about Sly.

-''Really? And what's the strange part?''

-''As you can see, these values represent the temperature of the blood that the corpses have. The overall temperature for a newly diseased body is around ten degrees Fahrenheit. But Mr. Cooper's temperature is around thirty. And that's what's confusing me.''

-''Listen, Dr. Morgan. I'm no medical expert, so what are you trying to say?''

Dr. Morgan sighed heavily.

''What I'm trying to tell you…''

-''Yes?'' Carmelita eagerly asked.

-''Is that Mr. Cooper might be alive.''

**(A/N: Alright! Chapter 6 is done! Hopefully, you guys have a lot to do, 'cause I wont be uploading another part in some time. That is because I'm worried for a very close friend. He went to a medical check today, and he's fine, but I'm still worried. Until then, see ya around!)**


	7. Chapter 7: A horrible tragedy

**(A/N: This is the seventh chapter for Sly's ****injury. I hope that you'll enjoy, because something bad has happened to me.)**

Carmelita and Dr. Morgan were standing in front of the door to the storage where dead bodies were stored. It was now 11:00 PM. Just another hour and she would meet _it _again. Whatever _it _was.

-''So you're saying that Sly is not dead after all?'' Carmelita said on the verge of bursting into a stream of happiness.

-''I'm not completely sure about that. But it's highly possible. His heart has stopped, and his brain is inactive, but I've managed to trace up a few very rare herbs. Wait… Have you given something to him? I just remembered that those herbs have extremely powerful healing powers.'' He accused. Carmelita was caught off guard, being forced to tell the truth.

-''Well… um… yes. I did give him this potion that some kind of creature or being gave me.''

Dr. Morgan sighed.

-''Why did you do that? You didn't know what might have been in that potion, right?''

Carmelita shrugged.

-''I don't know. I love him, you know. I was desperate and worried sick for him.''

-''Well, that doesn't matter now. It's most likely that he is in a kind of coma. The herbs are only keeping him alive until he wakes up. And the only way to do that is to give him another potion consisting of other herbs. And those herbs can only be found at very few locations. Perhaps you want to look for them at different vegetation plants?''

-''Although I want to see Sly first.''

-''I guess that's ok. Remember though, he can't hear you or anything. It's almost as if he really is dead.'' Dr. Morgan stated.

-''I don't care. I just want to see him. And by the way, I need to go just before midnight.''

Dr. Morgan nodded and opened a door. He proceeded inside and Carmelita followed him. Inside a medium sized room, he took down a casket from one of the shelves. Carmelita helped him to put it down on the floor. On a label on the lid of the casket stood:

''Sylvester James Cooper.''

-''Are you ready?'' Dr. Morgan asked. Carmelita sighed and nodded slowly. Dr. Morgan nodded as well and slowly undid the hinges of the casket. He then stopped what he was doing and looked up to Carmelita.

-''Do you want to remove the lid?'' he asked. Carmelita hesitated. But eventually nodded and bent down to the casket. She shivered as she felt the cold wood of the casket's lid to her fingers. She took a firm grip of the lid's edge. Slowly removing the lid, she saw only darkness at first, but then, as she saw the edge of his familiar blue cap, she almost threw the lid out of the way and Dr. Morgan was forced to dodge it if he didn't want to get smacked in the face.

-''Sly?'' she very slowly asked.

No response. Just as expected.

-''Sly?'' she asked again, taking his hand in her own. It wasn't as cold as she had expected it to be from a corpse.

-''He can't hear you, remember?'' Dr. Morgan reminded her.

Carmelita ignored him and stroke Sly's forehead. His fur was ruffed, but he was still very cute. Carmelita looked straight into his wide-open eyes. They still held their chocolate brown that she so loved to get lost in.

-''I love you, Cooper.'' She whispered. ''Do you know how much I love you?''

No response.

-''This much.'' She said, gesturing a kind of amount with her hand which was very large. Then, she checked her watch. 11:47 PM.

-''I have to go now.'' She said to Dr. Morgan.

-''Alright, you can come back tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll try to get some more research done on those herbs.''

Carmelita confirmed his statement with a quick nod and gave him a friendly hug. He was taken by surprise, as he was thinking about his own wife. Carmelita eventually broke the hug.

-''Thank you so much. I don't think you understand how much this means to me.''

-''You really love him, right?'' he asked and the response was a sigh from Carmelita.

-''Yep. He's so… well… he's… Jesus, I can't even find a word to describe him!''

-''I understand. But you should be going, it's almost midnight.''

Carmelita gasped and then took off without another word. In the sprint, she managed to say goodbye. Dr. Morgan shouted a goodbye back, and when she was out of sight, a grin spread across his face. Just before vanishing into darkness, he mumbled a ''Good luck''.

Meanwhile, Carmelita was in the alley behind the hospital. It was 11:58 PM now. She halted to a stop and panted due to the sprinting. Just before a robed creature appeared, she felt a cool breeze ruffle her fur, causing her to shiver.

-''Ah, Miss Fox. Or should I say Miss Cooper?'' the robed figure laughed at Carmelita. She just raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

-''Whatever. Now, why did you want to meet me?''

-''Why so impatient, my dear?'' the robed creature saw how Carmelita twitched. ''Why can't we wait a little? Why so impatient?''

Carmelita understood that the creature just said that to play with her feelings. Without taking the bait, she crossed her arms over her chest.

-''You told me you had some information for me.'' Carmelita saw how a glimmer appeared in the creature's eyes.

-''Aye, that is correct. The potion of awakening.'' Carmelita looked in surprise at the robed creature.

-''A what potion?''

The creature chuckled as he floated to another side of Carmelita. She shivered as his cold aura touched her arms.

-''The potion used to remove the effects of the aurorian herbs. The auroran potion. In my tongue, karza mahiz, or ragemaker.''

Carmelita uttered a quick ''aha'' as she felt all the pieces fit together.

-''So… you arranged his injury, gave me the potion which would cause him to ''die'', which made me feel rage. And then you extracted the rage into another potion, and then you introduce me to another potion which will be used to wake Sly up, right?''

The robed figure chuckled and clapped his hands.

-''Smart fox.'' He growled. ''Well, I believe it's time that I reveal to you who I am.'' The robed figure shook his robe off. He was nothing but a mass of simple shadow. Carmelita was shocked.

-''I'm something called a shade. I'm a secret spirit agent from the underworld. A powerful organization is seeking to open a portal to our realm. To do that, they will need a host to grow the portal inside. When the portal is ready, it will break out of the host which will die. The host chosen is you.''

Carmelita felt cold sweat pearl down her forehead and cheeks. Why had they chosen her?

-''What are you talking about? Why did they choose me?''

-''The answer to that I do not know. But I believe it's because you have a very rare gene. You are one of the few people in the world who can withstand the portal growing inside. Luckily, they haven't localized you yet. They will soon enough, so until then, we have to wake up the master thief.''

Carmelita nodded and then took out the orange potion from her pocket. It had a weak shimmer and the liquid splashed around in the bottle.

-''And what is this for?'' she demanded.

-''That is karza mahiriz, or ragedealer. You have to use it to power an ancient machinery which will destroy the device they use to plant the portal inside you.

-''Alright, so where is this machinery then?''

-''At the place where the world ends.''

With those words, the shade disappeared, for they couldn't present themselves in sunlight. Carmelita looked around, and just before she felt a terrible headache strike her, she saw a tall cheetah clad in a doctor's outfit walk towards her. Then, after going through a few seconds of intense pain, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

At noon the same day, she woke up, once again in her bedroom, once again in her bed. And once again, a note beside her pillow.

''This is getting repetitive…'' she thought as she blinked the final bits of sleep out of her eyes.

''I'm sorry if I confused you. Here's a list of ingredients needed for the potion. ''

Carmelita read the list. Just a big bunch of ununderstandable words.

''What is this?'' she thought as she ran her eyes through the list. Words that stood were mostly gibberish. Carmelita guessed it was names of herbs though.

-''I'll have to take this to a herbs expert or something… or maybe…''

Dr. Morgan looked at her as he took the ingredients list. He leaned back on his office chair, studying the paper carefully.

-''This script baffles me indeed. What I do understand is that this is some kind of ancient Greek and that they are names of certain herbs that can be found at different places in the world, mostly uninhabited.

-''Alright, so how does this work then? Just give him the potion or what?''

-''It's not so easy. The mixture is extremely acidic, and there's only one kind of material that can withstand its effects.''

Carmelita's ears shot up in the air.

-''Alright, what is that material then?'' she asked.

Dr. Morgan took out a paper from a drawer in his desk. It was a picture of a strange black stone.

-''This is a piece of aurorium, the rarest mineral on earth. It's extremely hard to find, so just a gram costs 50 000 000 dollars. Only a few of the richest emperors, fakirs, and businessmen owns a piece of it.''

Carmelita sighed as she took the information in.

-''So where can I find these… gentlemen?''

-''Well, most of the owners are isolated from the mainland. Some of them haven't been heard from for decades.''

Dr. Morgan then took out a world map with different markings on it. Carmelita figured that it was the know locations of the owners of the rare bits of material.

-''Alright, here are the known locations of some of the owners. One lives here.'' He pointed at somewhere up north, at the country Sweden.

-''There's not much known about him. His name is Al Guerro, a dangerous and an expert killer. He's taken part in one of the world's largest counterfeiting operation. He's wanted for several millions of dollars. On to the next.''

He pointed at the lower part of Chile.

-''Who lives here. He's not very nice either, as he is responsible for multiple cases of murder and rape. His name is Alejandro. The next…''

His finger now pointed at the exotic island of Hawaii.

-''This one's not a criminal luckily. He's an expert on rare minerals and ore refining. He's retired now, so his son has taken over the company, who is another owner of a bit of aurorium.''

Dr. Morgan closed the map again.

-''Those are only known locations. Others are believed to have seeked refuge at small islands of the coast of different continents.''

Carmelita took drew a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. Dr. Morgan could admit that she was very attractive, but he had his own wife. And if they succeeded in waking Sly up, he knew that this time, even death couldn't part them.

-''Alright, I'll get to moving.'' Carmelita sighed as she started to turn around. But then, she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around again and saw Dr. Morgan's handsome cheetah face.

-''I'll come with you. That's the least I can do for you.'' He said in a sweet and friendly voice. Kind of like Sly's voice. He smiled a warm smile, causing Carmelita to smile back at him. They shared a moment of romance, looking into each other's eyes. Carmelita's brown ones, and Dr. Morgan's blue ones. It was a beautiful moment, but it didn't last long. The two quickly broke away from each other. Both blushed lightly and laughed. But Carmelita thought about Sly and Dr. Morgan about his own wife. Again, the thoughts didn't last for long. They both returned to their previous state.

-''Sorry.'' Dr. Morgan whispered. Carmelita crossed her arms over her chest in a kind of rebellious attitude.

-''Why do you say that? You don't have anything to be sorry for.''

Dr. Morgan sighed and let his arms fall down along his sides.

-''Well, let's just prepare for the great journey. You can come to me when you're ready.''

Carmelita nodded and tightened the jacket around her as a cool chill flied in through the open entrance doors of the hospital. She nodded again with a sigh and turned around. As she took the step taking her out of the hospital, she heard Dr. Morgan voice behind her shout ''Good luck!''

Carmelita walked away and rounded the corner of a street, escaping his field of vision. He sighed and looked at the lobby clock. It was already past 2:00 AM. His pass had ended a while ago, so he went to his office. There, he took off his doctor's outfit and placed it in his locker. He took out his trench coat from the locker and slipped it on. Pulling up the zipper, he looked at a picture hanging on the wall next to the locker. On it was a small gold colored plate which read ''Jasmine Coran.'' It was a picture of a tall female cheetah, with a rust colored fur and long, wavy blonde hair. With piercing green eyes and large lips as well as a well formed body and large breasts. Dr. Morgan got lost in that picture, smiling.

''I'll see you soon, honey-'' he thought just before closing and locking the office door behind. He smiled again and hurried down to the ground floor. He then walked down one of the corridors to a door. He knocked on the door and took a step backwards.

-''Come in.'' a voice on the other side of the door shouted. Dr. Morgan slowly opened the door and walked in. Sitting at a desk typing on a keyboard was a bulldog. He didn't look up until Dr. Morgan was standing in front of his desk.

-''Ah, Dr. Morgan Coran! How nice to see you!''

-''Thank you, sir. I just wanted to tell you that I'm checking out for the day. It's mine and my wife's one year anniversary, and I want to be with her as much as possible, if you understand what I mean.''

-''Ah, yes. Jasmine, hm?''

-''Yes sir. My wife, Jasmine Coran. Oh, do I love her…'' he trailed off in the distance. The bulldog went back to typing on his keyboard.

-''I understand. But I'm very busy right now, so I'll see you tomorrow then.''

Without any other words, Dr. Morgan exited the bulldog's office. Exiting the hospital, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out of the pocket and checked the nametag. It said ''My love.'' He pressed the answer button. The voice on the other side of the line was soft and kind.

-''Hi, honey! Are you still at work?''

-''Just got off. I'll be home in around half an hour if I walk fast.

-''Alright, sweetie. And by the way, do you remember what day it is today? Don't tell me you've forgotten.''

-''No, of course I haven't. It's our one year anniversary. How can I forget that?''

-''Then, I have a little… surprise for you.''

-''Really?'' Dr. Morgan asked, surprised.

-''Well, I went to a medical check today, and guess what they found?''

Dr. Morgan felt a small surge of excitement run up his spine.

-''O-ok. What did they say?''

The voice on the other end of the line drew a deep breath.

-''Morgan, honey…'' it started.

-''Yes, my love?'' he answered.

-''I'm pregnant.''

When he heard this, Dr. Morgan's head spun around. His beloved wife pregnant? He could see it in front of him. He was sitting on a chair, reading a book. Then, he would see a young cheetah in a baby's outfit come running into his arms. He would catch his child, be it a son or daughter, and hug it. He would be a great father, a father who would do anything for his child. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a piercing scream. He shook himself out of his dream and once again felt his cell phone towards his cheetah ear.

-''Hey! No, wait! What are you doing! NO! AHHH!'' after that scream, the line went dead. Dr. Morgan stared at his cell phone, wondering what had happened. Before he knew it, he had broken into a fulltime sprint. He ran and ran through the streets. Cold sweat pearled down his cheeks. He had been sprinting at one full minute straight at this point. He was in good shape, but even the most well shaped athlete can't run forever. He was tired, but instead of stopping, he just increased his speed. He saw how street lights flickered by him at high speed as his legs carried him as fast as they could. He could see a yellow cab roll by. To his surprise, there weren't many people at all on the streets. He ignored that and ran even faster. He was breathing at the top of his lungs, trying to maintain the need for oxygen as he ran. He rounded a corner and saw his house at the end of the street. Panting heavily, he got closer and closer to the front door. When he got halfway to the house, he saw how two masked men charge out of the apartment. One of them was carrying an M-16 Assault rifle, and the other was carrying a large sack. They ran into an alley and disappeared. Dr. Morgan had stopped running. Paralyzed with fear, he just stared at his wide open front door. He breathed really slowly, despite having sprinted for several minutes straight. His heart beated faster than ever before. Not out of exhaustion, but out of fear and worries. He could still hear the death scream of his wife. It rang in his heart, rang in his mind. His wife had screamed a death scream. What had happened to her?

-''Please, god, let her be alright.'' A voice spoke from within him. With that, he escaped his prison crafted out of fear and started to run again. The sweat heated his body and his head. He felt his feet rapidly hit the pavement beneath him. He finally reached the steps leading up to his front door.

-''Hello?'' he shouted as he launched himself into the main hallway, knocking himself down in the process. He quickly got back up again and looked around. The hallway was slightly out of order, but not outside any of the usual. Burglary and probably assault. Maybe even worse. He pushed himself through the barricade of junk lying around. His panic increased for every step he took. He was now in his bedroom. Still nothing. The bed was completely savaged and the nightstand was flipped over. Dr. Morgan could hear his heartbeats, a drum beating intensely. He then decided to check upstairs. But when he walked towards the stairs, he saw one of the two bathroom doors: Open wide and smeared with blood. His heart jumped when he saw the blood on the door, a smudged out mass of thick, red liquid. He jumped across the flipped over furniture and all the other objects. When he reached the bathroom, he saw the most horrifying thing ever in his life.

Jasmine was lying on the floor of the shower, in a large pool of blood. Her chest lowered and heightened slowly, confirming her steady but weak breathing. Dr. Morgan immediately fell down to his knees right next to her. He placed his paw behind her head, on her neck, and gently raised her head up. Her closed eyes opened slowly, revealing the shining green eyes full of pain. She coughed painfully as she looked into his pain-filled eyes, shining with blue. She weakly reached up ad placed her paw on his cheek. He smiled at her, refusing to believe that she probably wouldn't make it. She smiled back at him. A weak smile, yes, but a smile filled with happiness.

-''Hi, honey. Rough day today, huh?'' she joked weakly. Dr. Morgan squeezed her hand in his, tears falling from his eyes and landing on her blood splattered chest.

-''Don't worry honey, you're gonna be alright.'' But both he and his beloved wife knew the truth. Jasmine would die here and very soon. Jasmine would die in his arms and they both knew it.

-''Please, babe… stay with me.'' She whispered in a very weak voice. He sobbed again and another tear fell from his eye. Then, he remembered that he had something in his backpack. Something that would make this much easier. He took off the backpack and rooted around inside it for a good while. What the item was scared Jasmine. She gasped weakly as she saw him put the item next to his head.

-''Honey… please do not do that…'' she whispered. But Dr. Morgan pulled the mantle so that the last bullet in the cartridge slid into the chamber.

-''Why not? I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart!''

Jasmine reached up again and grabbed the hand that he was holding the handgun in.

-''I know, Morgan. But you'll have to move on. I don't want you to grieve your whole life away over me. Come on, get out there and find someone new.'' She weakly pulled the handgun from his hand with a lot of effort. He didn't resist her in any way. He loosened the grip around the handle and it fell to the ground with a thud.

-''Please, honey… can you do me two favors?'' she whispered, a voice filled with sadness. As if out of instinct or reflex, he squeezed her hand again when he heard her request.

-''Of course I can, my love. I'd do anything for you. I'd even take a bullet for you.. What do you ask of me?'' Jasmine's breathing turned into frequent gasps, as if it was an effort to just draw air into the lungs.

-''First, I want you to continue your life. I want you to find someone new...''

Dr. Morgan nodded slowly. The tears refused to cease.

-''I-I'll try. What's the other thing?''

-''Please… I want you to stay with me for the last moments of my life…'' tears started to form now in her eyes as well. Dr. Morgan didn't argue with her. He knew that her injuries were far too great to be survived. Silence for a few seconds now.

-''Hey, sweetie?'' Jasmine weakly broke the silence.

-''Yeah, Jasmine. What is it?'' he responded, no emotion in his voice anymore.

-''How do you think our child would look like?'' the question was. Another few moments of silence followed to the question.

-''I don't know.'' The answer finally came. ''But with your beauty it would certainly be superb.'' He stated coldly, again no emotion at all in his voice.

-''Don't forget your brains, Morgan. You're the most intelligent, most sexy man I've ever met.''

Dr. Morgan looked at her face. It was so beautiful, so cute. Her piercing green eyes and wavy blonde hair, which at this state was ruffled. Dr. Morgan did realize the fact that he was one of the few men that didn't want just sex and that respected women. He loved her with all his heart, never had he taken her for granted, never had he offended her or hurt her feelings. When they had made love, he allowed her to lead and decide how to do it. That's what she loved him for. But her breathing was now very slow, very shallow. She was only a few moments away from death's embracing. He was holding her hand in his two. Another few minutes passed. Then, Jasmine gasped and jolted upwards.

-''Morgan, I can see it! I can see the light!'' she grunted. And then he knew it. Death had come to claim her. He squeezed her hand even harder and started to sob again.

-''Honey, please stay with me!'' he wept. But it was already too late.

Jasmine's heart had already stopped.

**(A/N: And this was the end of the longest chapter yet! Review and I hope you enjoyed!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Murray's Problem

**(A/N: Chapter 8 is here! Although it****'s not as long as the previous chapter (Good god was that chapter long) but this chapter is still full of events. ENJOY AND REVIEW GODDAMN IT!)**

Chapter 8

The moon was shining in the night sky. Walking slowly down a street was a pink hippo clad in some kind of fighter's gear. He looked brave and strong in that outfit, even attractive. But the hippo was also very shy. He wasn't as charming as Carmelita or Sly, or anyone for that matter. But he was also very strong, for he could smash rocks with his bare fists. But how shy he was nullified his strength.

''I wonder if I'll ever get anyone to love me.'' He thought as his eyes stared down into the ground and walked slowly. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets of the jacket.

The next moment, he was sitting on the ground with a light headache. He looked up and saw a young female tiger sitting on the pavement in front of him, gripping her head in pain, as if she had been clubbed over the head with some heavy object like a sledge or something. Murray stood up and held a hand in front of her face.

-''Uh, excuse me, miss?'' he said. The young tigress looked up. She saw his hand and then smiled. She grabbed his fist and Murray hoisted her up. He brushed the dirt off of her jacket and picked up a purse lying on the ground. He gave it to her with another smile. She took it with a smile of her own.

-''I'm sorry.'' Murray started. ''I'm sort of thick-headed.'' He playfully knocked on his own head with a closed fist. The young tigress laughed at the statement and looked at Murray with shining blue eyes. She finally spoke with a voice that was young and soft and kind.

-''No, it was my fault. I should have paid more attention.'' Murray was close to spellbound by her. She was gorgeous, her brown hair waved around in a perfect sway. Her eyes were like two large sapphires. She was beautiful, simply. And then, Murray felt it. He felt his heart jump now, as she looked at his face. And then he understood what had happened. He had fallen in love.

But he didn't show it on the outside. He didn't stare, didn't try to flirt, just nothing. He just looked away, into the distance. But what he didn't know was that the tigress was experiencing a similar feeling.

''Whoa, he's really cute. Maybe he likes me a little…''' she thought. It seemed as if time now crept by. What had really been several minutes felt only like a few seconds. And they had both fallen in love now, but the other didn't know about it. After another few moments of silence passed by before a song started to play out of nowhere. Murray recognized the song just as he heard it. It was Rocketeer by Far East Movement.

-''Oh, I'm sorry. What was your name again? My name is Alice Monroe.''

-''I'm just Murray.''

-''Ok, listen, it was really nice to meet you, but now my mom is calling, so can we meet here again tomorrow at say… noon?'' she said as she took the phone out of her pocket, ran the opposite direction and then answered the phone, leaving Murray standing on the street 9in the moonlight.

''Tomorrow at noon.'' He thought for himself. ''I'll be here.''

Meanwhile, an orange coloured vixen was lying undressed in a bed. She couldn't sleep, for she had a lot on her mind to think about. Where would she start? How would she do it? There were many questions, but no answers could be paired up with them. She sighed as she as she flipped herself over in the bed. She then kicked the cover off of herself and then sat up. She turned on the light and then grabbed a photo of Sly off her nightstand. He was as cute and handsome as always.

-''If all this goes the way, we'll be seeing you soon.'' She said, patted her bloated stomach, allowed a tear to fall from her eyes, and then kissed the lips of ''Photo-Sly''.

The next day, in a medium sized house, a hippo shot up from his bed with a happy shout. He sat up, dragged on his clean fighter gear, new boots and another mask. He now looked the same as before, only more freshened up. He stretched himself, and stood up in his full length. He was very tall, much taller than both Sly and Bentley. But he didn't care. He knew that true love came from the inside. He stood in front of a mirror and checked himself out.

''Not too shabby.'' He thought as he strengthened his biceps. His muscles were everything but small and weak. He did work out a lot, and all of those heists had helped to strengthen him, had helped him get good looks.. He was fully dressed now with new clean clothes and had just applied a small amount of perfume. He quickly scribbled down a note and left it on his desk. The note said:

''I have an errand to run.

-Murray.''

Happy with his farewell-note, Murray checked on Bentley and Penelope. They had started to share a bed together after some time now. Murray mumbled a quick ''Later guys'' before going out the front door.

Murray was now running at top speed back to the meeting-point with the young tigress with flowers in his hand. He had bought them at a flower store close to the hideout. Ten pretty roses in a pretty bouquet. He thought that it might be a little early for roses, but he then said to himself that it was no big deal. It was now half an hour until noon, until their meeting time, and the sun was standing high in the sky. After around ten minutes, he was at the rendezvous point. He looked around and saw no one around at first. But then, he saw the familiar tigress on the other side of a street, waiting for the streetlight to turn green. He saw that she looked at him, saw how she smiled, and his grip around the roses tightened. Alice broke into a short sprint across the street as the light turned to green. Murray felt his heart shoot up into his throat when he saw her running towards him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She slowed down as she neared the end of the street, and when she had crossed completely, her sprint had slowed into a slow walk. She approached Murray, who handed her the flowers. She gasped in awe as she took the flowers and moved them to her nose. Her nostrils greedily sucked in the lovely essence of the flowers, and it ended with a deep ''Ah'' as she experienced the wonderful feeling.

-''Thank you so much, Murray! How did you know that white roses were my favourite?'' she asked as she looked into his eyes.

-''I don't know, really. Maybe it was just a feeling that I had.''

Alice looked at a faraway building. Upon a closer look she saw it was the Eiffel tower. After all, they were in the city of Paris, the city of passion and love.

-''Hey, how about we eat lunch together? I know about a nice restaurant not far from here¨.'' Alice asked Murray as her eyes fell back on her.

-''Uh, yeah, why not?'' the answer was.

-''It's this way.'' She said as she started to walk in the opposite direction. Murray blinked and started to follow her with slow and long steps. They rounded a corner and the hippo caught up with the tigress. They now walked down a street and talked about different things, such as social interests. Alice was 19 and Murray was 20. They were perfect for each other, but they didn't know it. They did have this feeling for each other, maybe not straight out love, but still a natural first sight liking to each other.

-''So Murray, what is your occupation then?'' Alice asked the hippo. Murray couldn't tell her that he was a world-class thief. She would clearly leave him if he did so. But then, he thought of something else.

-''I'm a race-car driver. And a really good one, too. If I can say so myself.

-''Really? Have you gotten any awards or trophies like that?'' Alice curiously asked. Murray shrugged as he thought about his trophy cabinet. All those shiny trophies.

-''A few.'' He said in a dreaming voice, as if he was someplace else. But he quickly returned to his own realm. Alice then rounded a corner which led to a well lit mansion-like building. On the perimeter was a sign that said ''Vito's gourmet food''. Murray followed her closely behind with firm steps. They quickly crossed a street which was the last hindrance before they reached the restaurant. As they drew closer to the open entrance doors, Murray could smell the delicate food, which seemed to be Italian.

-''Shall we?'' Murray asked as he politely allowed her entrance to the restaurant first. She gave off a short laugh and then took Murray by the hand and dragged him in after her. He stumbled in with some awkward steps that nearly caused him to lose his balance and fall. But as the sturdy hippo he was, he managed to regain his footing. They stepped into the main hallway of the restaurant. Around them were tables with people sitting on chairs. Then, a lion waiter appeared in front of them.

-''May I take you to your table, sir?'' the lion asked in a deep voice, like a voice you have if you sing in an opera or something. Murray immediately recognized who it was. But he kept his cool, so that Alice wouldn't freak out or something.

-''Erm, yes, thank you.''

-''Alright. Smoking or non-smoking?'' he asked the two.

-''Non-smoking, please.'' Murray said the exact same time as Alice did. The lion nodded and then raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. A wolf caught his attention. He walked over to the trio and the lion whispered something in his ear. The wolf nodded and stood tall over the two customers.

-''Please, come this way. To table thirty-nine.'' He said in some kind of Russian or Croatian accent. He then laughed a strange laugh before turning around.

-''You'll have to excuse him. Vedran doesn't like people very much.''

Murray shrugged and then followed the wolf to a table which was very close to a window. They sat down, with Murray pulling out the chair for Alice. Vedran gave them two menus each and impatiently awaited their order. After a short moment, they had both decided what they wanted.

-''One pasta Carbonara, please.'' Murray said.

-''Make that two, thank you. With extra cheese sauce!''

The wolf nodded, scribbled a note and walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

-''So you like pasta too?'' Murray asked the tigress.

-''Oh, you have no idea. That's like, my favourite food!'' she exclaimed. The first thing in common.

-''Like my friend…'' Murray trailed off into the distance as the memories of his diseased raccoon friend hit his mind. But he didn't know what Dr. Morgan had found out. He almost felt a tear fall, but in fear of Alice thinking he was some kind of wimp, he ignored the rising feeling of sorrow inside him and pushed the growing tear back. He returned to normal and noticed the glass in front of him. There was a container of milk on the table, so he poured some up and slowly drank it up. Looking back at Alice, he saw how she had a dreaming look on her face. She looked back at him, into his eyes, maybe even into his soul. He wondered if, just maybe, she knew about his problem somehow.

-''You know, Murray, I haven't met anyone like you before. You're so much different than all those other men.''

Murray grew nervous by these words. He understood that he had fallen victim to love on first sight, but she couldn't have, right? Alice was just about to say a life-changing thing when the wolf returned with a tray with two plates on it. The plates contained a large-sized mix of pasta, ham and cheese sauce.

-''The lady and the gentleman wanted pasta Carbonara, yes?'' the wolf said with a strange grin. ''Vedran gets you your food and you get Vedran the money.''

Murray understood what he meant. He gave the wolf a twenty-dollar bill.

-''Ah, that is just enough. Bon appétit!'' he said as he left the two. Alice sighed and turned her attention to the plate of cheesy pasta. They were both really hungry, so they dug into their meals quickly.

-''Hey, what did you want to say, Alice?'' he said as he chewed a piece of pasta.

-''Well, it's… no, it was just a really silly thing.''

-''No, come on. You can tell it to me.''

Alice shook her head and put another fork of pasta into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, then looked back at Murray with almost romantic eyes.

-''Do you believe in love at first sight? I know that I do.''

-''Love at first sight? I don't really know, but I guess I do. Why?''

-''Well, I think that I fell in love with you when I saw you for the first time, back at that street.

Murray's eyes went wide as he heard these words being spoken.

-''Really? Do you love me?'' he asked, greatly surprised. The response from the young tigress was a nod.

-''Yeah, I do. Love on first sight.''

-''Well, as a matter of fact, I feel the same for you.'' Murray stated with a smile, much to Alice's delight. He took another bite of his pasta and with that bite, his pasta was now all gone. Alice still had half of her left and she was almost full already.

-''So, we fell in love with each other on first sight. Say…'' Alice started.

-''Yeah? Do you wonder something?'' Murray asked her.

-''Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?'' she asked him. He was greatly surprised about this. He was happy about it as well. But he did ask himself if he was ready. He thought he was. He wanted to be. But was he?

**(A/N: Ok, so chapter 8 is done. Hope you enjoyed and please review!)**

**(IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: I have NADA inspiration for Chapter 9, so it's gonna be a looooong ass time before the next chapter will be up.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Flight

**(A/N:****Sorry****if****it****has****been****SOOOOOOOO****long****since****I****updated****this****story!****Having****a****writer****'****s****block****is****pretty****damn****tough!)**

Chapter 9

Carmelita was running. Her night dress flailed about in the cold and chilly wind as her legs pumped her forwards. Just a few feet behind her was a grey mass which spread darkness wherever it touched. Carmelita's lungs struggled heavily in the fight for oxygen. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in her stomach. She grunted and gripped it with a blood-stained paw all the while she was running forwards. Her head was pounding and she felt the pushing pain just below her ribcage.

She cried. Tears formed in and fell by each second passing the great clock. But the tears weren't normal tears- The tears weren't that salty mixture of chemicals that everyone cried out of feelings or pain. The tears burned her fur, disintegrated her skin where it rolled down her cheeks, causing her more and more pain by the second.

But then suddenly, all that pain was simply absent. There wasn't a single thing hurting in her body. Her head was clear, allowing her to think straight. The gripping pain in her gut had ceased and was replaced with a calm, enjoyable pounding. The acid tears had stopped falling and the marks they had left were completely healed. She drew a deep breath which was out of relief. She could hear her heartbeats clearly and she could even hear her own thinking.

The next moment, she felt an intense pain rip in her guts. It was almost as if a hungry lion was clawing her insides out. She fell down to her knees and gripped her gut. She then felt as if her lungs were stuffed with something that disabled her ability to breathe and draw air into her lungs. Red liquid worked its way up through her throat and then splashed onto the ground below her. Her tongue registered the salty taste as it got launched out through her mouth.

Her teeth clenched together, but it wasn't nearly enough to prevent the liquid to force its way out of her body. Carmelita shivered as the last of her life essence made its way out. She felt as if she had thrown up the last drip of blood in her body. She slowly rose up to her feet, while a wave of goose bumps surged thorough her body, causing her discomfort.

With a flash of light, Carmelita found herself at a completely different place than the one she had been at just seconds ago. It seemed to be some kind of deserted building. Carmelita saw something at her left that reminded her of a nuclear reactor. She also believed herself to see something that looked like some kind of biochemical experiment. Then, she realized was it was.

It was a nuclear power plant.

Carmelita started to cold sweat as she looked around and started to walk towards an open doorway. She noticed how her footsteps made no noise, and when she looked at her arm, she noticed that she was translucent. Shrugging it off, she walked into the open doorway. Her heart beated faster than ever before as she was walking down the hallway. Then, a new sound reached her ears, followed by another sound. The first was that of a whip being swung. The second sound was a terrifying scream of pain, as if someone had their guts ripped out clean right there. The muscles in Carmelita's legs grew tense and hard, and before she knew it, she had broken into a fulltime sprint. Her legs pumped faster than ever before and her blue hair whipped her in the face. Then she felt as if she didn't get anywhere at all. The end of the hallway seemed to be in the distance, and it never got any closer. Despite how Carmelita ran, the other doorway never got any closer. She panted but no matter how much she wanted, she couldn't stop at all. Everything she could do was to increase her speed. She felt like her lungs were going to blow up.

In the next moment, everything went the opposite way. Her speed was drastically cut, and something seemed to give. A bright light shone in through the open doorway. In matters of seconds, the end of the now bright hallway zoomed back at her. Her eyes were blinded by the sudden light. She then squinted and could make out something in the distance. It was two silhouettes, interacting with each other. Carmelita guessed that the sounds she had heard came from these two silhouettes. This was confirmed when she saw the first silhouette. It was standing on all four. It was apparent that the horrible screams of pain came from this silhouette.

The other silhouette was completely different. It was standing upright, holding what seemed to be a whip of some sort. But Carmelita saw something else as well, something that really disgusted her mind. The whip wasn't being held by the silhouette.

The whip was part of its arm.

Carmelita felt she was ready to throw up when another slam of the whip sounded, followed by another scream of pain. Carmelita tried so hard to look away, but her eyes didn't obey her. It was as if they were glued to the two silhouettes. Carmelita gave of a small yelp as if she had been hit. She then saw how the first silhouette dropped to the floor and did not move. She could hear how the second laughed an evil laugh and then bent down to the first silhouette.

-''Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Haven't you gotten it yet? Nobody. Fucks. With. The Whip hand!''

Carmelita then screamed in terror when she felt something close around her throat, like a python in the middle of the process of strangling her. The silhouette was in front of her now, and the strange whip was now wrapped around her throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her. She gasped for air as the grip tightened and cut off her air supply. Her heart beated faster than ever before and she started to panic. Her eyes saw the handgun before the evil and twisted laugh was heard.

Then, the silhouette pulled the trigger.

-''AHHH!'' Carmelita screamed as she shot up in an upright sitting position. The sweat pearled down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her breathing was very rapid and her heart was beating fast. She looked around and on her left she saw something that reminded her of a circular window. When she saw the first cloud wisp by, she understood where she was.

She was on an airplane.

She looked to her right and saw the emotionless face of a cheetah. It looked at her with empty and dead eyes.

-''Are you alright, Inspector Fox?'' it asked her. She looked into the cheetah's empty eyes. They had no emotion at all, sadness if any. Carmelita couldn't answer. She knew that the nightmare she had just experienced was nothing at all compared to what Dr. Morgan was going through right now. His wife had been cold bloodedly murdered just a couple of days ago. Carmelita remembered so clearly how she had looked up where he lived, how she had knocked on his door, how he had opened the door and revealed his bloodstained hands and tearstained face. How he had told what had happened and then how he had collapsed crying in her arms. Remembered how she had comforted her. She felt really bad for him. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Well, at least temporarily.

-''Psst, Inspector Fox!'' A high voice squeaked from behind her. She turned her head lightly, which was enough to see Bentley's green face.

-''Yeah? What do you want?'' she asked with a tired voice.

-''I just wanted to tell you that we are on our way to Sweden to find the first piece of Aurorium. Remember that the owner, Al Guerro, is extremely violent and won't hesitate to kill us. That means that we must strike fast and strike swift. If he notices us, we're toast.''

Carmelita let out a quick sigh of tiredness. She hadn't had that much sleep these days. And, she was hungry as well. Very hungry. The hunger clawed in her gut like a lion which had just caught its kill.

-''Damnit…'' she started. ''I'm really hungry. She said while gripping her gut. She became hungry easily nowadays. It was due to many things, but mostly because so much energy was used to withstand the stress, and also the pregnancy. As a matter of fact, as a teenager, she had Anorexia. When she was cured, the severe amount of weight she had lost was drastic. To be honest, she was still too low in weight.

-''Here, you can take this.'' Dr. Morgan said as he handed her a plate filled with what looked like some kind of chicken. Carmelita felt the hunger sting in her gut as she smelled the food. She picked up a fork and then practically tossed the food into her mouth in large bits. The chicken tasted good, drenched in a rich sauce. When she was done, she licked the remains of the food off the plate.

-''Thank you, Morgan.'' She said shortly before burping. She apologized and then leaned back in her seat. Down below them, she could see Denmark slowly float by. She sighed and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and could see her and Sly in her bed, kissing and touching. How she longed for his athletic body, his soft lips his deep chocolate eyes. Then, she fell asleep.

**(A/N: There's chapter 9! Sorry if it's a bit short and nothing happens, but like I said, writers blocks aren't funny!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations

**A/N: Sorry it has been a so long time! School, and that oblivious writer's block has still left some marks. ENJOY CHAPTER 10 YOU RASCALS!)**

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

Carmelita awoke to the loud sound of a voice saying ''Next stop: Stockholm, Sweden.'' She stretched and then yawned.

-''Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. Stockholm, Sweden!'' A passing tigress said. She unbuckled her safety belt and then saw how the plane smoothly touched the ground. She awkwardly turned around and saw Bentley, who was sleeping. She managed to reach back and lightly knock on his shoulders to wake him up. He did so drowsily and muttered something.

-''Bentley, we're in Sweden now. Wake up!'' she hissed tiredly. Bentley's eyes opened and then blinked rapidly.

-''Oh, right. By the way, Inspector Fox, I made some research on Al Guerro. He lives in a mansion just outside Stockholm. If we can break into his home without being seen, we should be able to overwhelm him. But first we have to set up a base of operations.'' He said with a somewhat eager voice. Dr. Morgan then got up from his seat and also stretched. Carmelita stood up as well and looked behind her. She saw Murray get up as well. But who was that beautiful tigress right next to him, hugging him like that?

A few minutes later, the gang, consisting of these six people, was on the ground of the airport Arlanda. They curiously looked around it, not really used to the culture of Sweden.

-''Alright, apparently the mansion we are looking for is a few miles north of here. I've located an abandoned factory not far from here.'' The turtle said, while holding some kind of map.

Carmelita couldn't take her gaze off of that young tigress. Who was she? Carmelita couldn't recall seeing her ever before.

-''What are you looking at?'' she suddenly snarled, startling Carmelita.

-''I-I'm sorry.'' Carmelita said, raising her arms in defence. She did not want a fight right now,

-''Calm down, Alice.'' Murray said with a soft voice that of course reminded Carmelita of Sly's voice. She sighed and the young tigress, Alice, did indeed calm down.

-''Sorry. I'm Alice Monroe, Murray's boyfriend. And you are Inspector Fox, I presume?'' she asked. Carmelita shook her head in disagreement.

-''Not any longer. Since my profession kept me from having a relationship with Sly Cooper, I decided that I should just get rid of it.''

The young tigress nodded in understanding.

-''So when he ''died'', you were devastated on the inside.'' She said. Carmelita just took a deep breath. This was not an easy time for her. Not only because Sly had died, and even though she was on a quest to revive him, every second in his absence had a greater impact on her than the previous one. Aside from that, the pregnancy Sly had granted her caused her hormones to go ballistic. It was indeed a very hard time for her right now.

-''Hey, Bentley… Where's this Al Guerro guy again.'' She asked tiredly.

-''He lives in a mansion a few miles north of here. I don't know how we should make our approach though.'' He exclaimed with a trail of uncertainty in his voice.

-''Well, maybe we should start by setting up our base of operations.'' Penelope added into the conversation. The rest of the gang simply nodded in agreement when they thought about the abandoned factory Bentley had mentioned just a few minutes ago. Without further ado, the group began moving towards the factory.

A few hours later, the gang had reached the outskirts of the factory. It was very silent. And because dusk had settled in, it was pretty. Carmelita and Dr. Morgan talked a little while Murray and Alice simply looked around. Bentley was typing some more on his laptop while Penelope decided to join Carmelita and Dr. Morgan. After a few minutes of pretty much nothing, the gang regrouped at the factory's entrance. The factory towered over them like a dark shadowy giant. It was slightly intimidating, but the gang felt the courage return to them ever so slowly.

-''Alright, let's proceed inside.'' Carmelita said. Without any questioning, the gang did so.

The hallways were really dark, but they were illuminated when the gang found different light sources. Some worked, others didn't, but it was just enough to allow sight to the gang.

-''Whoa, this place is really huge!'' Murray exclaimed. The others didn't beg to differ. The factory was indeed very big. There were several floors which each held many different rooms and offices. They checked most of the premises, but there were not many supplies in any of them. Everything they had found after ravaging through two floors of premises was a handgun, a few boxes of handgun ammunition, some dollar bills as well as a rotten, mouldy chicken.

-''It seems that this factory has been abandoned for decades, but it surprises me that it hasn't been grated yet.''

-''Well, I think that a good place to set up our base is in the conference room. It is linked with a room which we can sleep in.'' Dr. Morgan said while examining a map of the factory's different floors. The map was very old, but still pretty easy to read. Dr. Morgan kept studying the map while the others gathered around a medium sized, round table.

-''Alright, listen up.'' Bentley started. ''I've managed to get my hands on a pretty decent map of his house. I've also found out, through my knowledge in physics, that Al Guerro uses a pretty advanced security system that uses pressure plates. He has installed it in a way that you have to place the correct object which has the power in Newton corresponding to the pressure in Pascal which in turn corresponds to which weight that the pressure plate is assigned to. Now, if I manage to find out the area of the pressure plate and also the objects that we need to use, I should be able to calculate the power in Newton needed to open the door. But if we place the wrong object, and the pressure goes too high or too low, the alarm will go off!'' Bentley exclaimed with an exasperated voice.

-''So we need to place stuff on other stuff so that stuff doesn't happen or what?'' Murray said, sounding both curious and confused at the same time. Bentley brought up a three-dimensional projection of what the gang believed to be the mansion which Al Guerro lived in. It was very large with probably at least ten or fifteen rooms.

-''I've managed to locate the pressure place. It's hidden under a fake rock, just outside the mansion. The objects we can choose from are some anvils hidden in a chest hidden underneath a fake pile of leaves. If I can get my hands on some of those anvils, I could weigh them, and thus calculate the power in Newton. With that, I can use a basic formula in physics to calculate the different values. On top of that, if I can get some info on that pressure plate, I can find out how much pressure in Pascal is needed to open the door and deactivate the security system.'' He finished his explanation. The others were listening, although he was pretty sure that they didn't understand what he was talking about.

That is what Bentley liked. He liked that he could talk about different scientific things and then have his listeners go ''Say what?'' and having faces like question marks. He would explain and perhaps they would still not understand. He would greatly enjoy it; enjoy the fact that he was smarter than the others. It was such a great feeling.

-''Bentley, are you there?'' Bentley awoke to the soft voice of the Dutch female mouse. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts to return to his friends as well as what he was presenting.

-''So, I've showed you the security system. For the job to retrieve some anvils and some info on the pressure plate, I think I'll send Murray and one more. Any volunteers?'' he asked. Almost immediately, Alice's hand shot up into the air.

-''I can do it! I am pretty strong, even if I'm a girl.'' She stated as she placed her paws on her hips.

-''Alright, Alice goes with Murray. So that's cleared out.'' Bentley cleared his throat and continued. ''The next thing to do is to eliminate the interior security. Al Guerro is a pretty paranoid guy, so he carries with him the switch that does so all of the time. So someone will have to pickpocket it off of him. I think that I should do it.'' When no one intervened, Bentley highlighted a lower part of the building.

-''The piece of Aurorium is in the basement of the mansion. That's where the third job, which is to prepare an escape route from the basement, comes in. I think that that it's a perfect job for Carmelita and Penelope. Does anyone have anything to say?'' Bentley asked. Nothing but silence and shaking of heads and short ''Nopes''. Bentley then enlarged the projection even more, showing a more detailed view of a pretty big room with a safe.

-''The Aurorium is located in that safe. And that safe is the main target of our heist. First, Murray and Penelope will disable some antennas on the roof of the mansion so that Al Guerro can't call in his reinforcements from inside the city. When those are out of the way, me and Carmelita will sneak in through the roof, when Murray and Penelope are done up there. Meanwhile, Alice will distract Al Guerro by dressing up and acting as a chilli pepper expert. While they have their chat, we will take care of the guards. Good thing I found out that Al Guerro is crazy about those hot little things. If everything goes the way, we should be able to sneak out with the Aurorium unnoticed. Any questions?'' Bentley finally asked. There was silence for a few seconds, but was eventually broken.

-''What should I do?'' Dr. Morgan said, returning from his examination of the old factory map. Bentley looked over at him, both surprised and startled at the same time, while the three-dimensional projection died down.

-''Hmm… Well, I'm a little ashamed to say this, Mr. Coran, but I'm afraid that I forgot to include you in my heist plan. I'm really sorry, but I think we can put you in, perhaps even…'' Bentley trailed off, his scientific mind getting the best of him. But he quickly got back to reality.

-''Perhaps even we could put you on a job of your own.'' Bentley stated, and then saw how a glimpse appeared for a split second in the cheetah's eye, and then how it disappeared.

-''Bentley…'' Dr. Morgan started with a grin. ''You won't like this, but I want to challenge Al Guerro to a hand-to-hand fight.'' He finished, the grin still intact on his face. When Bentley heard this, his face went wide. It took a few moments until he found his voice again.

-''No, I can't that! That means that all of my planning has been unnecessary. And furthermore, what if you lose? What will you do then? No, it must be stealth approach, Al Guerro is too strong.'' Bentley raised his voice at the end of his sentence, which caused Dr. Morgan to throw his arms out.

-''Ok, I can understand that you don't want me to challenge him, but I found out on the plane that Al Guerro is the one responsible for the murder of my wife. And I want revenge on him.'' Dr. Morgan explained his wish; the venom in his voice grew stronger by each second. This caused Bentley to utter a quick ''Aha'' as he put his hand on his cheek.

-''That's not a bad idea… Although I still think that we should pull through with the heist plan.

-''That's fine with me, just as long as I'll get to kick that monster's ass.'' Dr. Morgan growled, baring his sharp teeth.

-''Alright, I think that this sounds like a good smash plan, but in case you lose, do you want any help?'' Murray interfered, cracking his knuckles.

-''It's ok, Murray. I won't lose. I can't lose. I must win. For Jasmine.'' Dr. Morgan trailed off into his thoughts, but he also knew that he couldn't allow his grief to get the best of him, so he quickly returned to his real life, in the dark factory with his friend. Suddenly, he felt very tired and yawned.

-''I don't know about you, but I think that I'm going to hit the sac.'' He said rather sleepily. He stretched and then yawned.

-''When I looked at the map, I saw that there was a rather large room on the bottom floor which we can sleep in. I'm going there now.'' He said as he walked away into a well-lit hallway. Carmelita looked after him until he disappeared. Carmelita's gaze eventually shifted back to the others. Penelope then yawned as well, while stretching up in the air.

-''He's right, I got really tired now. You coming, Bent?'' she asked while starting to walk down the same hallway. Bentley uttered a quick ''Yeah'' and then yawned as well. He followed Penelope down the hallway and then the couple disappeared, leaving Alice, Murray and Carmelita alone.

-''So, uh, you guys tired?'' Murray asked, breaking the silence.

-''Not really, although I start to feel a little tired now that you mention it.'' Carmelita said, although not as sleepily as the others.

-''Not me either. I can say up a little longer.'' Alice said, joining Carmelita sitting on a nearby couch. Murray then yawned and stretched as well.

-''The Murray hasn't had much sleep lately. I think that I'm turning in as well.'' He said and then looked at the two ladies sitting on the couch.

-''Is it ok if I go?'' he asked politely. The response from the females was two simultaneous nods. Murray slowly waved with his hand.

-''G'night Alice. And G'night, Carmelita.'' He said before disappearing into the hallway, leaving the two feminine figures to themselves. For a couple of minutes, silence combined with exchanging of looks took place. Neither of them said anything; neither of them did anything.

-''Hey, Carmelita, was it?'' Alice said to break the silence.

-''Yes, what is it?'' Carmelita responded shortly. Then, a few seconds of silence reigned once again.

-''How does it feel to be pregnant?'' Alice suddenly asked. The question caught Carmelita off guard. But then she thought that she might as well tell her.

-''Well, why do you want to know?'' she asked curiously and a little tiredly. Alice shrugged with a smile.

-''No, I just want to know. Just in case something... intimate happens.'' Carmelita looked at her in a sort of funny way, although she could somehow understand why she wanted to know. Carmelita was a few years older than Alice, and because of that, she could tell her about life, and in this case, the feeling when being pregnant.

-''Well, there's not much I can tell you. You'll feel like you're not yourself for some time, and you'll get pretty damn hungry a lot of the time as well. Sometimes, you'll feel queasy, and sometimes you'll get angry quickly.'' Carmelita explained with a sort of weak sigh.

-''Thank you. It does sound like a bitch though.'' She stated with a weak smile. Carmelita smiled back at her, her white pointy fangs showing. A few moments of silence passed between the two females. The smiles did remain, though, and looks were still exchanged. This time, they were friendly.

-''Hey, Carm, If I may call you that.'' Alice started hesitantly, not sure if if what she was about to say was so smart. To her relief, Carmelita, too tired to put up a fight regarding her name, simply muttered a short ''Mmmm.'' Alice then went silent again for a few moments.

-''I think you'll be a great mother.'' She said, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder. Carmelita looked back at her, a smile still on her lips. Again, like before, a few more seconds of nothing but silence passed until the next subject was brought up.

-''How did you meet Murray, anyway?'' Carmelita asked while thinking about her own relationship with the master thief. Alice remained silent for a few seconds more, thinking about it all. Then, she spoke up.

-''Well, it was a dark night when I was on my way home from a friend. I ran into him and thus hurt my head. After clearing up some things, we agreed that we should meet at the same spot tomorrow instead. We did, and then went to a restaurant, and there, I realized that I fell in love with him on first sight. Apparently, he did as well. Everything tied up, and we became a couple.'' Sha said, explaining for a curious Carmelita.

-''I see... Things can happen quickly, you know...'' she said with a chuckle. Alice smiled and then suddenly yawned.

-''Whew, I'm getting tired here. I think that I'm going to hit the sac as well.'' She said, tiredly now. For a short moment, Carmelita stared into nothing, thought about nothing.

-''Yeah, alright. I think I'm going to too.'' She said eventually, getting up from the couch. The two walked all the way down to the room that Dr. Morgan had pointed out, having a little chat about Alice meeting Bentley and Penelope. Eventually, they were both asleep.

**(A/N:****There****'****s****Chapter****10.****Review****you****bastards).**


	11. Chapter 11: The first piece

**(A/N: I'm so extremely sorry for not updating this awesome story for what, five hundred years! Anyaways, here is the much longed for chapter 11!)**

Chapter 11: The First Piece

Carmelita awoke early the next morning. With a yawn, she sleepily looked around. Her eyes were still filled with those tears you get when you wake up. She stretched and then sat up in her bed.

-''Oh… What a night…'' She mumbled as she rubbed the final bits of sleep out of her eyes. She then rubbed her temple and a soft moan slipped out through her lips. She still looked around some more, seeing nothing at first due to the darkness, but more and more as her eyes got used to it. She reached over to a nightstand next to her bed and touched a switch. She threw the switch, which caused the room to be bathed in cold light. Carmelita yawned once again and then pulled her fingers through her tangled blue hair. When her finger got stuck in the messy hair, she gritted her teeth in pain and did her best to pull free her hand, although with much effort, she eventually succeeded. She gave off a yelp in slight pain and then lied back down in her bed. She felt a normal tear coming and then patted her now slightly more bloated stomach, perhaps feeling for a kick.

-''If we make it through this…'' She sighed with a lot of emotion. ''You'll have the best father ever.'' She pulled her cover over herself and simply looked up into the ceiling. She had chosen another room to sleep in, so that the others wouldn't disturb her when they got up and started the day. She needed all the sleep she could get.

-''Carmelita…'' a voice then spoke weakly, distantly. She immediately shot her eyes open again and sat up, almost as if she had been launched out of a cannon. A smile then spread across her face, almost even unvolounterily

She recognized the voice.

-''Carmelita…'' the voice said again, this time a lot closer, like if it was right next to her. She winced with fear, knowing that something was wrong. She shivered as a cold gust of wind entered the small room. Her heart was beating fast as cold pearls of sweat trickled down her cheeks.

-''Carmelita… help me…'' the voice said, softer and more recissive than before. Carmelita looked on as a cloud of fog started to take shape. She squinted and gasped when a figure appeared. It was really easy to recognize.

-''Help… me… please.'' The figure practically begged her.

Carmelita looked on in a what seemed to be a mixture of awe and disgust. The blue cap on the figure's head glew, and then the cane it was holding even more so. Carmelita felt how a scream started to build up in her throat. She eventually couldn't hold it off anymore, and the scream pierced into the night. It didn't last long however, as Carmelita felt something cold seal her mouth. Her cries became vague mumbling, and she also felt that something else seemed to cut off her air supply. She tried her best to fight it, but to no avail. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the bleeding face of her beloved raccoon.

-''Carmelita? What's happening?'' she suddenly heard a voice ask. The cold seal was gone and she could breathe like normal again. She opened her eyes and took a sigh of relief as she the face of the kind, yet concerned, doctor, one of her best friends. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her temples again.

-''Ow… another damn nightmare…'' she said with a soft moan of pain.

-''Are you alright?'' the cheetah then asked her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

-''Yeah, I'm alright.'' She said with a smile. Dr. Morgan smiled back at her.

-''C'mon. You should get some more rest, at least until dawn settles in.'' He said and stood up again. After exchanging some looks of friendship, Dr. Morgan left the small chamber with a short ''Goodbye'' and Carmelita lied down in her bed again, sleeping before her head struck the pillow.

Carmelita awoke a few hours later, and as soon as her eyes opened, she was forced to close them again, due to the sharp sunlight stinging in her eyes, blinding her. She raised an arm to block out the sunlight. Eventually, she rose from the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes closed during the process.

-''Hey, Carmelita? Are you hungry?'' a voice appeared to ask her from the nearby doorway. It did startle her at first, but once she recognized the kindness in the large hippo's voice, she calmed down, with yet another sigh of relief. She lied down in the bed, suddenly her energy being drained.

-''Oh, hi, Murray. Yeah, a little.''

-''Can I come in?''

-''Sure.'' She responded slowly. The door slowly creaked open and the pink thief stepped inside with a tray, holding what looked like a hamburger. Carmelita looked at it, puzzled at first.

-''Huh? How did you get your hands on food in this place?'' she asked with a curious voice.

-''Well, actually, it's Bentley's latest invention. He calls it 'The Oxy-Feeder'. I really don't understand how that works, but apparently it has something to do with air particles. You should try it!'' he exclaimed happily.

Carmelita sat up, carefully minding her cover, and took a comfortable sitting position with her back resting on her pillow against the wall behind her.

-''You can put the tray here.'' She patted on a spot next to her. Murray sat the tray down with a short ''Bon Appetit'' and then left the room.

Carmelita looked at the burger. The smell of it triggered the hunger pains within her.

-''I guess that I'm more hungry than I realized.'' She said with a slight smile.

She picked the burger up. Although Murray had said something about air particles, it really felt like a real hamburger. She weighed it in her hand, smelling it. When she finally, almost hesitantly, took a bite out of it, she was convinced. The taste was overwhelming, awakening the beast of hunger residing in her gut. It clawed, bit and tore its way as the burger was consumed by its host.

The burger was gone in a matter of minutes. The hungry beast inside was now reduced to mere slumber. Carmelita yawned and then licked the remains of the burger off of her fingers.

-''Whew… That was actually pretty filling…'' she said tiredly, surprised of the wave of sleepiness that was now building up. Then, she heard another knock on the door.

-''Come in!'' she shouted.

In walked the green genious. He was holding what looked like some kind of syringe in his hand. Carmelita felt the panic rise inside-.

-''Ahh! Get away!'' she screamed, hiding under the covering while shivering like some kind of generator or something.

-''Please!'' she almost even begged. ''Please don't touch me with that!'' she almost cried.

Confused, Bentley looked at her, and then at the syringe in his hand. Het hen understood.

Carmelita had a needle phobia, and a pretty serious one at that.

-''Relax, Carmelita. It won't hurt anything.'' He said with a calm and relaxed voice to try and subdue Carmelita's fear.

-''This is a serum designed to restore drained energy during pregnancies. I thought you might need some energy. It'll all just… sting a little, that's all.''

It seemed that Bentley's explanation did indeed calm her down. Hear head poked out of her temporary hiding spot.

-''Do we have to do this now? Can't we wait a little?'' she whined, almost like a little child.

-''Well, the serum takes a few hours to kick in, and I plan to send Murray and Alice to get those anvils. Remember?'' he then said in an almost even pedantic voice. Carmelita actually brushed off a tear that had started to form in her eye.

-''O-Ok, Bentley.'' she shivered, more frightened than ever.

Bentley removed the covering of the needle. Just the sight of that little, sharp menace caused an uncomfortable, chilling shiver to run up her spine. Bentley moved over to the side of her bed. Reluctantly, Carmelita held her arm out. Bentley gently, almost being a little supple, took a grip of the soft arm, and without hesitation, he quickly and also carefully shoved the sharp needle into her arm. She whimpered slightly, but when Bentley had injected the liquid, he pulled out the needle, she sighed out of relief that it was over. She thanked Bentley who nodded with a smile.

-''And by the way.'' she added. ''Thanks for that burger.''

-''No worries. I just think it's great to help people and use my intellect at the same time!''

-''By the way, when is it my turn to go?'' she asked, no longer feeling tired.

-''Well, first I have to pickpocket the switch to the security system off Al Guerro. Then, you and Penelope will go into action and create an escape route from the basement, once we have nabbed the Aurorium.''

Carmelita nodded as she took the information in.

-''Alright. Ok. Will the serum have gained effect by then?''

-''It should have. This serum is actually untested, but is extremely stable.''

-''What? It's untested!'' Carmelita turned slightly angry now, raising her voice.

-''Well, it is...'' Bentley raised his hands defensively. ''But it's completely stable. Zero percent chance of bad side effects.''

Carmelita finally calmed.

-''Fine, whatever you say. Tell me when it's mine and Penelope's turn, please?'' she asked kindly.

-''Of course. Now get some more rest. The serum will take effect before you know it!'' Bentley said, waved a little, and then left the room.

-''Alright... Hang in there, baby.'' she said, patted her stomach and then lied down again. Suddenly, she got tired again and she only stayed awake for a few minutes before slumbering into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Murray and Alice were getting ready to set out. They were on the ground floor lobby with Bentley and Penelope.

-''Ready, you two?'' the mouse asked.

-''Yep!'' Alice squealed.

-''Born ready, Bentley. Now let's get going!'' Murray almost roared and slammed his fists together.

-''Well, before you head out, we have some equipment that we want you to try out. Directly from my lab. Can you get them, sweetcakes?'' he asked his girlfriend.

-''Sure thing, honey. I actually have them here.'' she said happily as she struggled with pulling a large trunk in front of Bentley.

-''Alright.'' Bentley said, took out a key and opened the trunk. ''Here's your new stuff.''

The first thing Bentley took out looked like a rifle with an attached box on the side as well as a scope on the top of the gun.

-''This is a Thermal Paralyzator. It fires a quick burst of energy that pralyzes your target. You also have a thermal scope equipped. It highlights body heat. You also have a little something that I call a heartbeat sensor. Check it regurarly to spot enemy movements, and also where friendly movements are.''

-''What's else that you got for us?''

Bentley then took up what looked like enhanced Binocucoms.

-''Oh, the old-fashion Binocucom, eh?'' Murray said, grabbed one and weighed it in his fist.

-''Well, not so old -fashion anymore. One of the new perks includes a tagging system. When you have found anything of interest, you can press a button on the Binocucom to place a target beacon on it. As long as the beacons remains active, the target becomes visible to you at all times. Your Binocucom also has enhanced zoom, being able to zoom in four times more than before. Another new perk is an identification add-on to your rifles. Look through the normal scope and you'll be able to see, and also identify, targets at a distance. Combined with tagging enemies, it becomes a lethal strategic weapon!'' Bentley finished his explanation of the new gear. ''Oh. and one more thing.'' he picked up two large objects which looked like some kind of vest.

-''What are these?'' Alice exclaimed and took one from Bentley.

-''These are ballistic armor vests. Should you get spotted during recon, these vests will defend and protect you in combat. They also have a built in GPS, allowing me to track your movements from here. Also, by using the tagging system, I can also keep track of the enemies for you.

Murray and Alice put the vests on, placed the Binocucoms in the belts and then took the rifles in one hand. They looked like special ops forces.

-''Oh, and by the way, if you spot Al Guerro, tag him with a target beacon. That will make it significantly easier for me to steal the switch from him.

-''Alright, I guess we're ready to head out, then.''

Bentley then took out a small box from the now empty trunk.

-''Here, take this. It's a three-dimensional map of the area with your objectives marked.''

-''Alright, let's go already!'' Alice said, raising her rifle.

-''Well, good luck now.'' Bentley said. The last words that were spoken before the two went out through the factory's entrance doors.

Meanwhile, Dr. Morgan was checking up on a sleeping Carmelita. When he entered the small room, Carmelita groaned and shifted her weight in the bed.

-''Uh, Carmelita? Are you awake?'' he asked her. She opened one and looked at him. She smiled.

-''Hi, Morgan.''

-''Can I come in?''

Carmelita yawned and then sat up in her bed.

-''Of course you can.''

Dr. Morgan came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Carmelita then noticed that there was something with his face. Darkened streams of fur ran down his eyes down to his cheeks.

-''Hey, Morgan? What's wrong?'' sha asked with great concern. Even though she didn't love him, she was very fond of him, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

-''You have cried! What has happened, Morgan? Come on, you can tell me.''

she said to him with a comforting voice, placing her hand on his shoulder. He then looked at her face with a somewhat sad smile on his lips. He then gave off a very sad smile.

-''I... I just miss Jasmine so much. She was my whole world. And...'' he stopped to gather his breath. ''And now... I can never get her back.''

It actually made Carmelita feel pretty bad about herself. Dr. Morgan had lost his angel forever, while they were on a quest to grant Carmelita the one she loved the most in the world back. It just felt really bad.

-''I'm so sorry for you. I wish you could have your own love back. It feels like it's my fault now...'' Carmelita felt ashamed over her self-acuse- Dr. Morgan looked at her.

-''Your fault? Don't be silly now. No, it was my fault, and none other's. I should have been there...'' his voice faltered. This was a really hard loss for him.

Suddenly h felt something wrap around his arms and body. He looked over to his side and then returned Carmelita's hug.

-''Thanks, Carmelita. I...'' he paused. ''I needed that.''

Carmelita slowly splitted with him.

-''You're fully welcome.

-''How far is it, Murray. My feet re killing me.'' Alice almost whined. Murray almost didn't hear her. He was both exaggerated and nervous during this mission. Sure, he really liked it out on the field, but he was more of a ''head on and charge'' kind of guy. But this mission was a little more of a stealth one. Sure, there would be combat if they were spotted, but the less the enemies knew about their presence here, the better. Murray checked his heartbeat sensor. Nothing.

-''It's this way.'' Murray said and pointed the barrel of his rifle down a street which was not in the best condition. Alice understood that this was one of the more deserted parts of Stockholm. Suddenly, Murray stopped.

-''Hang on... I've go readings.'' he exclaimed. And there, on the screen of the sensor, was two red dots, moving hastily in one direction. Murray looked up quickly before looking through the thermal scope. He froze.

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. And alos, in lack of fantasy, I know that I took some equipment from MW3. Review and erad well!)**


End file.
